


Take Me Where the White Dragons Are

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur thinks he has MPD, Bottom Arthur, Danger, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Fic, Reincarnation, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is the son of a Wealthy Real Estate Tycoon Uther Penn. He has a reputation for breaking hearts. Merlin is a man with memory loss who lives on the streets and survives by spray painting beautiful murals on rundown buildings for their business owners. They collide one day and Arthur remembers. Merlin does not and when they meet again by chance Arthur has to convince Merlin that he’s not looking for a rent boy.</p><p>This fic is based on this tumblr prompt: Merlin Reincarnation AU Arthur sees a street kid in the park who he feels like he’s met before. Merlin, who remembers nothing, thinks Arthur only wants one thing  It was posted by mamalaz on Tumblr and reposted by notyouraveragetale on Tumblr</p><p> </p><p>    <a href="http://mamalaz.tumblr.com/post/82107432635/merlin-reincarnaiton-au-arthur-sees-a-street-kid">http://mamalaz.tumblr.com/post/82107432635/merlin-reincarnaiton-au-arthur-sees-a-street-kid</a></p><p>DISCLAIMER: BBC owns Merlin not making any money etc etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Merlin did his best to avoid the more populated parts of the park, there was a particular tree with a canopy that hid a small crawl space. He’d been sleeping there for most of the year now and that’s where he stored his spray paint cans. It was secluded and away from the local drug addicts who had been hassling him recently. He was lucky he was quick on his feet. Running was a thing he was familiar with because he’d been on the run for as long as he could remember which was about six years now since he’d woken up at the train station in the middle of London with no memories of what happened to him or who he was. He remembered fear though and he knew he was afraid. Something or someone was hunting him. He would wake up from terrible dreams and never remember what they were. All he knew was the name that was on his fake photo id. Harold Rhys. He knew it was fake because although the name meant nothing to him and second he was certainly not a Harry anything so he’d taken to calling himself Rhys.

He made money by spray-painting murals outside the rundown buildings of quaint shops and cafes in central London. No one knew what he looked like because he only worked through the only person in London he could trust and he only worked at night.  He was known to the street as the White Dragon who's contact was at a local pub.  Gwaine was a friendly man he’d met who helped stop the police from picking him up one night. Turned out that Gwaine owned a local pub called The Knight Owl that he could frequent once every couple of weeks to check for jobs. Gwaine occasionally let him borrow the bathroom to wash-up but that’s as much charity as Merlin would take. In spite of being poor as a church mouse, Merlin still had his pride. Pride and Paranoia kept him living. One day he might remember who he was or even how old he was. He could be anywhere between eighteen and twenty five, he really didn’t know. He had one of those faces.

He didn’t think about the future or any dreams he might have, all he thought about was living one day to the next. Survival. His body was half-starved, he didn’t’ sleep more than 2 or three hours a night and even though he somehow knew that things were in the shadows they left him alone. His hair was shaggy and unkempt and he was dirty from sleeping on the ground so he really couldn’t blame the comment he heard as he was hurrying through.

It was a woman’s tired, bitchy voice. The kind of voice one uses when she’s having a moment of utter annoyance at the world and everything in it. “Ugh they need to stop letting tramps walk around here.” Gwen glanced up at her companion after throwing Merlin a disgusted look. Her eyes didn’t linger on him because her companion, tall blonde and blue-eyed Arthur Penn was standing stock still and looked like he’d seen a ghost. He’d at first turned up his nose in a sneer until the boy looked over his shoulder at them with an aggravated expression.

_He knew that face._

“Arthur?” Are you alright. Gwen touched his arm.

Eyes. So blue. Dark curls, long fingers… his neck. For a long moment the boy just looked at the two of them as if he was going to say something but he simply shrugged and decided they were not worth his time. He quickly walked away and disappeared again into a world of faces. Lost again. Perhaps forever.

Arthur had to sit down and Gwen helped him to the bench. The boy was long gone and Arthur’s body was shaken to the core and was having trouble breathing.

“Arthur!” Gwen took out her cellphone. “I’m dialing 911 if you don’t answer me.”

“That boy, which way did he go?” Arthur looked up and around the park frantically.

“I—I didn’t really pay attention. Sorry.” Gwen was giving him a very odd look. “Arthur, what do you care about some tramp in a park? Honestly.”

“He’s not.” Arthur felt overwhelmed by the intense feeling that he knew that boy. “He’s … He’s my…” He couldn’t answer. He didn’t know the answer and he looked around wide-eyed. What the hell had just come over him? He was usually not so pathetically tongue tied.

“You’re not making any sense, Arthur.” Gwen shook her head. “Maybe we should head back to the Agency. Arthur?” She looked worriedly at him.

_No. I have to find him again._

He checked his watch and the time. Maybe if he’s lucky. Maybe he’ll be here at the same time tomorrow? Maybe someone knows him. He couldn’t just blindly walk around the park asking people, they’d think he was a crazy person. There was only one option open. He’d have to come back at the same time tomorrow.

“Yeah.” They had their coffee after all and that was the reason they were in the park. They were on the way to work.

Arthur walked back with Gwen to Penn Realty, a large downtown firm with a glitzy building in the center of London. It was rather hard to miss. As his PA Gwen was a bit of a snob and he … had to admit he was that way too until those blue eyes met his with a defiant, accusatory look that shook him to the core. He just absolutely had to find that boy again but he couldn’t explain why. Arthur was about to enter an important meeting with his father and the shareholders and he couldn’t afford to be thinking about a random boy he’d just seen so he put everything out of his mind and dealt with business.

Eventually the meeting ended with a contract to read by tomorrow morning and another migraine. Arthur lay on the floor in his office with all the lights out to try and dull the pounding in his head before dealing with the traffic back to his flat when, unbidden, he pictured the face of the boy he’d met that morning. He looked different in this vision. Happy, healthy, thick dark hair and laughing blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt that looked rather worn, an old cast-off perhaps and a red neckerchief. Arthur reached out to tug it before he realized he wasn’t even there.

“Arthur James Penn, you’ve finally lost it.” Arthur staggered to his feet. It was time to go home to his flat, grab some take out and pass out for the night. His life was one long series of hectic workdays, killer migraines, chaotic dreams and the occasional weekend with his rich friends to drown out said dreams in alcohol and wild parties. He didn’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend for that matter and he didn’t have a preference. A warm willing body was a warm willing body. Just thinking about the boy in the park makes his brain itch and his hands clench. He’d never had that reaction with any person he’d ever met. Could he be someone from high school? No he was far older than mystery boy and the boy was a street kid. He grabbed his coat and briefcase and headed out into the evening.

_Arthur, I have magic. I’m a sorcerer._

There was a voice to the image of the young man in the neckerchief and Arthur caught his breath. Shit. He shook his head violently. He needed to get home and flagged down a cab. He was in no state to drive right now. He looked over towards the park across the street where he’d seen the boy.

He gave the cab driver cash and his address. He could not get home fast enough. Once there he ordered takeout and waited impatiently for it to arrive. He flipped on the news and drew off his tie and over-shirt. This had happened before. Memories. He’d once talked about them to his shrink years ago when he was a teenager and Uther had insisted. He’d since learned that talking about them just makes people think you are crazy and stopped. He had medication for the migraines they brought on.

_“In two words?”_

_“Yeah”_

_“Prince Arthur_ _”_

Not another one. Arthur groaned and poured some scotch. He needed food, his meds and to knock himself out for the night. Fortunately due being rich takeout tends to come quickly. He had one and the other two were quickly going to follow. It was ridiculous, the man in his dreams hadn’t been so clear before. Blue eyes, determined. Blue eyes, laughing at him. Blue eyes that loved him. Unconditionally.

He closed his eyes once his head hit the pillow and was soon in blissful medicated asleep.

Tomorrow he might see if the boy was there again.

***

Merlin met Gwaine at the side-door to his pub knowing that coming in the front was not good for it. “Hey.” He looked hopefully at his friend.

“Sorry, man. No new commissions.” Gwaine was worried about Merlin. He had come to like the young man and he was starting to look thinner than usual. “When’s the last time you ate?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m good.” Merlin shrugged.

“Come in here and sleep in my office tonight at least, it’s cold tonight.”

“I appreciate it but I’ll be on my way. I’ve a few options for food on the way back to mine.” Merlin was grinning but Gwaine knew there was no place to go back to.

“I’ve got left over pizza.” Gwaine cajoled. “Look, I hate to think of you out there freezing. I’ll never sleep tonight.”

“I’ll have pizza, but I’m not staying here.” Merlin’s stomach won over his pride and Gwaine let him into the back room.

“Stay back here and eat.” Gwaine gestured to the couch, there was a large half-eaten pizza and some chicken left over and Merlin and if he was concerned by the way the young man started to wolf it down he didn’t mention it. “Feel free to catch some shut-eye. I’ll wake you up before I close.” Gwaine headed back out to the bar shaking his head. As far as street kids go, Merlin was better than most. He was also hardly a kid. Gwaine was guessing twenty-two or twenty-three and he was usually right on the money. Most kids don’t have any talent but Merlin… he had a wonderful eye for color. The beauty he created with a few cans of spray paint was admired by every tourist who came to this part of town. It was a shame he’d never be a recognized artist. He should be in university, getting a degree. Gwaine sighed. He didn’t know why he had such a need to do whatever he could to help this particular kid but he did. His instincts were also always right. He called himself Rhys but Gwaine also knew deep down that wasn’t his name.

Merlin ended up sleeping for a few hours on the couch but waking up before Gwaine had to close. He wanted to get back to his spot. It was nothing at all in the middle of the park but his things were there. The only pieces of his life he had. He washed up, thanked Gwaine and trudged off anyway.

When he got back to the tree he was relieved that nothing had been disturbed. He curled up into his sleeping bag and remained there for the rest of the night.

As usual, his dreams were violent, terrifying … and he never remembered them.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.:)  
> Comments make me happy.:)

Arthur croaked awake as his alarm blared at 6:15 and he groaned. He’d slept but only because of the drugs. Now his body felt sluggish and uninterested in moving and it would take time for his mind to clear. Some days he thought he was going mad and it always took a few minutes to sort his brain out before waking up. _I’m Arthur James Penn. I’m the VP of the financial department at the Penn Realty. I’m a 28 years old bisexual male and my favorite sport is footie. I have never been married or had a steady relationship. Today is the 27 th of June, 2015. _ It was a ritual he went through in his mind every morning before he even fully opened his eyes and looked around. Thanks to what one of his shrinks had told him were ‘delusions brought on by anxiety from the deep seeded problems with how much he wanted to please his father’ this was his life.

He pulled himself to his feet and ran his fingers over his face. Another day had begun and he had to get his ass in gear. He stalked out of his room and switched on the coffee maker because life didn’t truly start until he was properly doused with caffeine. A shower, shave and neat clothes later he felt a little more like himself and less like a train wreck. As he took the lift down to the car park he remembered the face he saw the day before. It had been a trigger for the migraine but the desire to find that face again was still very strong. He didn’t have a plan and he knew Gwen would think he was daft but something wasn’t going to let him shake the idea that he would find him. He got into his car and proceeded to finally accept the day had begun.

At the office things weren’t much better. The phone began to ring the moment he walked in. Gwen had his latte ready and handed him the schedule without a blink of an eye as if nothing at all had happened yesterday. Of course it hadn’t happened, not for her. One of things he would never tell her would be the reason he hired her, of course. He knew her face. He’d trusted her almost immediately. Sometimes she walked around and was rather arrogantly condescending towards people but he knew that wasn’t the real her. It was how she survived in this business. Real Estate was cut-throat. It was kill or be killed in the world of the profit margin. This was his playground, this is how he came to life each day. He was feared and respected and also coveted. He had no lack of people wanting to share his bed but lately meaningless sex wasn’t enough. There was something eating at him. Maybe it was because he was approaching thirty but it had been about three months since his last encounter. Too long for someone with his track record.

He needed a change. He needed something new, he wanted something different to happen to get him out of this rut. Shortly before midday, Gwen came into his office.

“Arthur you have a lunch date at the Aquarian Café down with Professor Gaius Masters. You should leave soon if you want to make it in time. He wants to talk to you about the Miller Building. I think he’s ready to sell.” Gwen said and made a motion for him to get off the phone.

He cut short his conversation with the sales manager and set the phone down. “Masters is willing to sell? That would be a first.” He whistles. “That old man has been hanging on to that building forever and it’s a prime location. Wasn’t he saving it for his nephew? The one that vanished? Some kind of artist? Isn’t that where his studio was or something?” Arthur tried to remember the details that his father talked to him about in a meeting three months ago.

“Yes.” Gwen nodded. “He would like to open up negotiations.”

“Over lunch at a café .. ..” Arthur exhaled. “With me.” Arthur grinned.

“Your father will be pleased if you can seal this deal. That will be a great Condo unit.” Gwen smiled at her boss. She liked it when he was happy about something and that wasn’t often these days. He hadn’t gone to his psychologist’s appointments in at least six months and she was getting worried about him. She knew he still took prescription medication for his migraines and that they were getting worse. “I’m also scheduling you a physical.”

“You don’t need to do that.” Arthur eyed her.

“Based on what happened yesterday, I think I do. I want you to get another MRI.” Gwen folded her arms. “If you don’t let me, I will call your sister to come back here and knock some sense into you.”

“You wouldn’t.” Arthur blanched, the idea of his sister taking a flight back to England from her tour in America to yell at him was … just no.

“Oh I would.” Gwen gave him her sweetest smile.

Arthur sighed, “Fine then. I’m off to meet with Gaius.”

Arthur grabbed his jacket and strode out of the office. He would get this building and the company would make billions. It was Prime with a river view of the Thames. Penn Realty would have an amazing third quarter. He tapped his fingers against the rail in the lift as down he went again. The Company Building was among the tall skyscrapers in London but not the tallest and close to the park that he and Gwen went to get the best coffee in the world at on a daily basis. That was also where they had encountered … him. He would have to walk through that same park to get to the Aquarian café. He knew the place. There were a number of small businesses along that street. Many of the exteriors had been decorated by a talented graffiti artist paid to accent aging buildings with cheerful images and bring life to an older area of downtown. The fad was cropping up all over town. Arthur didn’t quite know what to make of it yet. The images were always landscapes created with spray paint. He remembered one that he’d seen. A nightclub had requested the outside of their building have a night sky with a comet shooting by because naturally the club was known as The Blue Comet. Said club being a popular hangout for people like him. Gay men. The artist had done exactly that but so much more. The sky painting had so much depth to it Arthur had been amazed when his friend Leon had shown it to him. Each star seemed to have a life of its own. One building had requested a tree and the artist had given them the tree of life. What was also incredible was that no one knew him. He operated at night and no one ever knew when he was going to be there. He would complete the job within a month. People called him the White Dragon.

So preoccupied with his thoughts he was that he didn’t realize he had run into someone until he heard a huffy sound from the pavement.

“You might want to look where you’re going.” An irritated, raspy voice grumbled at him.

Arthur blinked and stared down at the ground. He couldn’t believe his eyes. “You.”

On the ground was the boy he’d seen yesterday. It was. He was. He was right there. These things didn’t happen to him. Arthur didn’t live in a fantasy world. He automatically held out his hand to help the younger man up. He just stared and realized he might be looking like a complete fool. Instead of taking the offered hand the boy just scrambled to his feet. He must have looked stunned because the boy looked concerned and clicked his fingers in front of his fate. “You alright, mate?” His accent was hard to place. He sounded Welsh. “Not that I should care. Later.” The boy turned to leave.

Arthur reached out to grip his shirt without thinking. “Wait!” He cleared his throat. “Um.” He quickly released his grip on the boy who had given him a startled glare. “Hi, my name is Arthur. Have we met before?” He could kick himself for that lame line but he had to say something.

Merlin blinked, and blinked again. He took a long moment to study Arthur and shook his head, “Nice Line, mate.” He scoffed cheekily, “I’m not that hard up for cash.”

“Eh, huh?” Arthur had no idea what he was insinuating when his mobile beeped. Shit. He couldn’t be late for that meeting. “Listen. It’s not what you think. I promise. I’ve really got to go.” He fished his hand into his wallet and pulled out his business card. He held it out to the boy and hoped he didn’t look desperate. “Contact me.”

Merlin stared at the card and at Arthur. He bit his lip and slowly shook his head. “I’m not for rent. You’re in the wrong neighborhood, yeah?”

“That’s NOT what I want. Just take it please.” Arthur didn’t have much more time to waste. “Shit.” He took a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. “Look if you call me, I’ll give you another twenty. I just want to talk to you. I can’t explain why.”

“Because that’s not dodgy at all.” Merlin laughed dryly and shook his head. “I don’t take charity. Keep your money. If you don’t want a fuck, what do you want?” His curiosity got the better of him and he took the card.

“I just want to talk.” Arthur insisted. “Contact me.”

“I’ve got somewhere to be.” Merlin said, he folded the card into his back pocket. “I’ll think about it.”

“What’s your name?” Arthur needed something, anything. He knew this boy. He knew him. Well, a past him knew him. Not that he could ever explain that, it was crazy. And said past him was controlling every decision at the moment.

“Rhys.” Merlin replied and suddenly felt weak in the knees at Arthur’s smile. What the hell? Who was this guy? He backed away as the hackles rose on the back of his neck. He didn’t like Arthur at all. He made his stomach feel weird, like it was tied up in knots. He wanted to flee but there was something. When this Arthur looked at him he felt alive. His mind was on fire and a part of him was pushing him to get into Arthur’s personal space. It was confusing and frightening and a thousand things were buzzing in his head.

Arthur really had to go. If he missed this opportunity his father would kill him and if he didn’t do something right now he might never see Rhys again.  So he did the most insane thing he ever did in his life while Rhys stood there looking confused and uncertain. He allowed a sudden intense need to close the distance between them and found himself letting that feeling take over. He took two steps forward and it felt surreal, like something else was controlling his actions. With a grunt he reached forward and used his superior strength to pull the boy into his arms. He didn't know who was talking but the words somehow came from his lips. “That’s not your name. You think I wouldn’t know you _Mer_ lin?” He didn’t even recognize the tone of voice or the sudden possessive feeling that surged through him.

They gazed warily at each other and before Merlin could protest, Arthur kissed him. It was no chaste kiss either, it was a kiss that took control. Like a man possessed, Arthur devoured Merlin’s lips and to Merlin’s horror his body responded. Arthur’s tongue had just found his way passed his lips and for all that he knew it was actually Merlin’s first kiss since waking up without any memory from the past. His tongue was exciting and warm. His body was warming up as though he was bathed in the sun. It was terrifying and wonderful and Merlin felt completely swept away in it. He’d never thought anything could feel so all-consuming. It worked its way into every fiber of his being. Then abruptly Arthur let him go and though he was relieved a part of him cried out with the pain of loss.

“I’m sorry.” Arthur immediately apologized. “I don’t know what came over me. I… “

“You’ve got a funny way of proving you don’t want a Rent Boy.” Merlin muttered and licked his swollen lips. “My name isn’t Merlin. It’s Rhys. Don’t hold your breath waiting for me to call.” He turned and stalked away from Arthur. This was clearly the end of their second meeting.

Arthur was torn between running after him and punching himself in the face repeatedly. In the end he had a business lunch to attend and was already running late.

He would not think about the other problem. The fact that one of his past lives or alternate personalities as his shrink liked to tell him, had quite literally taken control. He would not think about that.

I’m Arthur James Penn. I’m the VP of the financial department at the Penn Realty. I’m a 28 years old bisexual male and my favorite sport is footie.

 _You are Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot._ His subconscious jeered at him. 

Maybe he really did need that MRI.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Learns the boy he met is Giaus' missing nephew... not that that wasn't obvious to you lovely readers.:)  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. They keep me going!

Arthur sat down in the seat opposite Gaius and gave him an apologetic look, his head was still reeling from the effects of that kiss. “I’m so sorry for being a little late, Professor. I hope you weren’t waiting too long.” He looked over at the elderly gentleman across from him and inwardly cringed as he received an expression that made him feel like a two year old.

Gaius was an expert at delivering looks that could quell even the most rebellious of men. His looks were legendary, even Uther yelled about them and Uther had been trying to buy the Miller building for years. “Not long. Arthur Penn, it’s been a while. You’re looking well.”

“Well enough, thank you.” Arthur saw the man drinking tea and he’d already ordered an appetizer. He must have been here longer than he let on. “Well I won’t take up too much of your time, I hope. I know you’re a busy man.”

The old man compressed his lips. “The University is on holiday at present.” He looked away for a small moment and there was a look of emotional pain. “So this is as good at time as any.”

“What made you change your mind and decide to sell now?”

“My nephew would have been 25 years old today.” Gaius said solemnly. “It has been five years since he disappeared on his birthday and there has been absolutely no trace of him.”

“I’m sorry Professor. I can’t imagine how you must be feeling. Look we can take as much time as you need on this.” Arthur tried to be sympathetic. He couldn’t shake a new feeling that he knew Giaus from somewhere before. He tried to loosen his collar and couldn’t help but ask: “What was he like?”

Gaius sighed. “He was a prodigy. He had so much talent and he was so young. He was a rising star. He graduated from university at 17. He was already a highly sought after artist. There are so many theories of what happened to him…” The old man looked haunted. “I’ve preserved his studio all this time, just in case.” He poked at his appetizer. “The police never found any solid leads. He just vanished one night after an Art Show. He was so passionate about his work and dedicated, so full of life. He was a joy to be around. He inspired people. He made them laugh. It’s just hard to believe he’s gone. He had so much love to give.”

“If you’re not ready to sell today, we can always meet another day, Professor. It sounds like this is hard on you.” Arthur gave the man as understanding a smile as he could but he was not generally an emphatic person. He felt bad for him but he didn’t know how to express that emotion. He was in the finance department. “I do have papers for you to take home and look at.”

Gaius regarded Arthur with a frown. “Merlin Emrys was one of the finest new artists of this generation. I do not take selling his studio lightly.”

 _Merl_ in

_MERLIN!!!_

Arthur started at him wide-eyed. “Wait. Wait. Merlin. Did you say his name was Merlin? You said his name was Merlin. I knew that.” He rubbed his head and closed his eyes briefly. “Fuck, not now.” He muttered in annoyance.

“Mr Penn, are you alright?”

When Arthur opened his eyes he looked directly back at Gaius. “ _I’ve seen him_.” The voice wasn’t his own.

His eyes were brighter and Gaius had to do a double-take. “What do you mean you’ve seen him?”

“Take me to his studio.” Arthur commanded with all the haughty tone of royalty.

Gaius looked quite taken-aback.

“Show him what Merlin looks like.” Arthur commanded again.

Gaius was a shrewd old man and he knew many things about this world. Many things. He was not surprised easily. He pulled out his wallet and opened it up to a picture of Merlin. “This is Merlin Emrys.”

Arthur closed his eyes and opened them once again. He started as though he wasn’t entirely certain where he was or what he was looking at or how the conversation got to this point. He looked from the photo to Gaius and down again. “That’s Merlin?” He would recognize those cheekbones anywhere. Those eyes.

Gaius nodded. “Yes. What do you mean you’ve seen him?”

“Did I tell you that? I don’t….” Arthur rubbed his head again. “Migraine. Sorry. Yes. I saw him in the park. I’m certain it’s the same person. He’s alive Professor Masters. He’s alive. We saw him twice. Show the picture to Gwen, she was there.”

“How…” Gaius gestured helplessly.

“Come with me back to the Agency.” Arthur paid the check and stood up. He held out his hand to the old man to help him rise but he was quicker than he seemed. “Gwen will confirm it. She was with me, she got a good look at him.”

Gaius simply nodded and they headed back.

While they went through the park Arthur looked around anxiously but London was a huge city and hundreds of people walked through that park every day, the fact that he had run into Merlin twice in two days was a miracle. He knew that. He just also knew that something was happening that he couldn’t explain. He was suddenly and unfathomably desperate to find this Merlin. Maybe to prove he wasn’t insane. Maybe to prove there was some sort of reason for these migraines and years of therapy. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was dark and cloudy. It would rain later. Would Merlin be alright? Did he have somewhere to go? Was someone looking after him? Where did he get food? His heart was thudding in his chest and his mind was on overdrive. Emotions were spilling out of him that he didn’t understand and couldn’t make sense of.

 _Mer_ lin!

MERLIN!!!

Up the elevator again. Arthur was on pins and needles, he’d texted Gwen and told her to make sure she was in his office and he was bringing Gaius. Gwen had been confused as he was supposed to have a long lunch with the older man. He hoped to God she would remember. If he said she didn’t remember they would certainly think he had relapsed. Please remember, Gwen. Please. He nearly bounced on the balls of his feet as the elevator finally made it to the floor with his office and they found Gwen waiting for them.

“Arthur, what on earth is the matter?” Gwen was almost immediately concerned when she saw the look in her boss’ eyes. It bordered on panic.

“Gwen.” Arthur nodded towards Gaius. “This is Professor Giaus Masters. Giaus this is my PA. She was with me in the park when we saw him. Please show her the picture. Gwen do you remember yesterday morning?”

Gwen looked confused and shrugged. “I..suppose?”

Gaius pulled out his wallet and showed her the picture.

Gwen studied it for a very long time. She touched it gently and smiled like she was touching the face of an old friend. Arthur watched her keenly. There was a flicker of memory in her eyes. She frowned and looked at Arthur for explanation.

“The Tramp in the park, Gwen.” Arthur snapped his fingers trying to jog her memory.

“Oh…” Gwen paused and looked slightly stricken as she cast a glance at Gaius and then the picture. “Oh! Oh my god.” She put her hands to her mouth. “That’s was him?”

Arthur let out a whoop he’d been containing. She _remembered._ He wasn’t crazy. “See? Gwen saw. I ran into him again this morning. He must go through there every day. Professor. He’s alive. We must find him.”

Gaius kind of just stared in amazement at Arthur, then Gwen. “Why would you care so much about finding my nephew? I will need to call the sergeant in charge of the case to come take your statements. Lance Dulack.”

“I gave him my card, maybe he’ll call me?” Arthur was so happy he didn’t even realize that it was intensely weird that he was happy.

“Arthur, calm down. You’re making poor Professor Master’s uncomfortable.” Gwen tried to reason with her boss. She was getting really worried about him.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Arthur rubbed his head. “It’s just a weird coincidence.” He backed off immediately when he finally realized what this looked like. It sounded mad. “Get the sergeant here.”

“He has your business card?” Gaius looked at Arthur curiously.

“I gave it to him when we ran into each other this morning. I …” Arthur gave a mental shake of his head. He needed to get a grip. “Thought I saw him somewhere before. I guess I must have read a newspaper clipping.” A lame excuse but he’ll take it.

Gaius seemed satisfied with that answer and dialed the Sergeant.

Gwen reached over to touch Arthur’s hand and whispered to him. “How’s your head?”

“I’m good, I’m good.” He told her. “Do you….”

“What, Arthur?”

He’d almost asked her if she remembered Merlin, which was impossible. Why would he ask that?

“Never mind.”

Gaius looked to them both, “Lance will be here in fifteen minutes. Now then, I believe that I will not be selling the Miller Building after all. Mr Penn. You understand, of course.”

His father was going to kill him.

 _Mer_ lin

MERLIN!!

Arthur found that he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything other than finding Merlin and reuniting him with his uncle. He didn’t care about his father, Penn Realty, his life, anything on his calendar. All he wanted was to see Merlin again. It was almost like he’d been waiting for this his whole life. And when would they have ever met? He was a Financial Manager, Merlin was an Artist. Their paths would never have crossed. His hand was shaking and he had to flex his fist to stop it. He finally knew what was missing in his life. He couldn’t explain it but he knew. He knew without a shadow of a doubt. He was meant for Merlin. Merlin was his destiny and he might have already fucked it up. How did he know that? What if they didn’t find him? What if it was a fluke that he ran into him twice? What if Merlin never called him? He should have said something else, been cooler, he should have been less creepy. He didn’t even know if Merlin was a gay man. He looked up and met Gaius’ eyes. Gaius was looking at him strangely and he realized he hadn’t spoken for the past couple of minutes. He couldn’t control any of the emotions that were mucking about in his head. What if Merlin didn’t even like him? He knew nothing about art. No, Merlin liked him. He knew it, Merlin had responded to that kiss. There was something there. There had to be.

“I understand.” Arthur nodded at Giaus. “Of course. Gwen can you please get us some coffee?”

So coffee and snacks were provided and Arthur managed to settle down, that is until Lance Dulack showed up. That was when the migraine hit with a vengeance. He barely managed to make it through the interview. His head was pounding and Gwen was giving him increasingly worried looks. She had been quite taken with the handsome sergeant but she was very worried about Arthur’s condition.

“We will put out word immediately, Professor Masters and have the park combed. We’ll put his face on TV and see if anyone has seen him. I take it the reward is the same?” Lance finished writing down notes.

“Yes his mother has put the reward to 500,000 pounds.”

Arthur whistled. “That’s a healthy amount, I didn’t realize that you were all that well-off.”

“Hunith’s husband is a billionaire. The Emrys’ are old money. We at first thought he had been kidnapped but we never received a ransom note.” Gaius explained. “They could afford more but they were cautioned against going up higher.”

“Indeed.” Lance nodded. He cast a glance to Gwen and smiled at her briefly but kept his mind on the job. “I will provide you all with my contact information and we will alert you if there is any news.”

“What can I do?” Arthur asked. His head was still killing him and every time he looked at Lance it got steadily worse.

“Please let us know immediately if he calls. I’d like to put a trace on any calls that go to your mobile. I’m assuming that’s the number you gave him and to this office. That way we can pinpoint his location.” Lance suggested.

“Of course, Gwen let him know. I…Ugh.” Arthur groaned.

“Your head?” Gwen looked concerned.

“No, no I’m fine.” Arthur grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut. The last thing he wanted was her nagging about that. He wanted to stay semi-lucid today so that meant he was going to have to deal with the pain. He remembered Lance too. Lance’s face and there had been a traumatic experience. He just couldn’t remember details. Lance had betrayed him. Him. Not him. God it was confusing.

Gaius thanked them both fondly and promised that he would share any information when Arthur suddenly stopped him from leaving.

“Can I see his studio?” It was a ludicrous thing to ask and he didn't know he'd already asked it. Maybe he could get some clues about the man. Maybe he could understand him, gain some insight. Something.

Gwen looked at him like he’d grown three heads. He was not interested in art. She’d never seen him set foot in a gallery before.

The desperation must have shown in his face and the question must have rankled Merlin’s uncle because Gaius shook his head and frowned. “I don’t think that is a good idea. Good day, Mr Penn, Ma’m.” He nodded politely. “This will bring hope to my brother. Merlin is their only son. Thank you.”

Lance and Gaius left leaving a very confused Gwen with Arthur.

“See his studio?!?” Gwen rounded on Arthur. “Are you mad? What kind of a question was that? You don’t even know him.”

Just as soon as Lance left the sharp pain began to subside a little. “I can’t explain it Gwen.” Arthur gave her a beseeching look.

Gwen took pity on him and patted his shoulder. “How are you going to explain all this to your father?”

Arthur laughed hoarsely. “I have no idea…”

***

Merlin looked up at the sky and saw that it was going to be a rainy night. That was unfortunate, he hated cold rain. It always tended to get right through to the bone. Winters were especially hard but he had survived five of them, he’d survive another. It was late afternoon and he hadn’t eaten all day. He almost wished that he’d taken that twenty from that bloke this morning but he’d find something. He always did. He got by and he knew he could have gotten a steady job but he knew that no one could know where he was. He had a terrible feeling that something bad would happen if he could be found. He didn’t know what or why but he knew.  
  
That blonde haired man invaded his thoughts while he stood inside a warm terminal for a while just to get the chill out of his bones. Arthur. He’d been a weird, but god if he wasn’t gorgeous. That thick muscular form and his goddamn smile. It wasn’t the first time a man had tried to offer him money for sex. He’d shot down any requests. He wasn’t that hard up and he’d never be that hard up. Arthur had insisted that wasn’t the case but he had learned not to trust people. People always let you down. People always wanted something out of you. The only person who had been consistent was Gwaine. He never asked Merlin for anything he was always friendly but not too friendly. Merlin knew Gwaine could be trusted. When they first met Merlin had told Gwaine that no one could know who he was and he had his reasons. Gwaine had never once betrayed that. Gwaine was a solid friend.

He didn’t even know if he was married, or had a boyfriend or girlfriend. He didn’t know if he had a fiancé waiting for him so he had avoided any type of romantic involvement. He didn’t even know his own preferences. He found the male form fascinating but he wasn’t sure what that was because he was an artist or if he was truly attracted to them. He hadn’t desired anyone and never thought anyone could desire a man who didn’t bathe regularly.

Meeting Arthur today had either kindled in his belly. It was a strange tingling and he didn’t know what to do with it. He couldn’t stop thinking about his eyes. His damn beautiful blue eyes. Merlin rubbed his lips. That kiss. Kissing Arthur had kindled a fire he wasn’t going to quench soon. His stomach growled again so he found a water fountain to try and relax it. Generally the station was a good place to find leftovers. Someone always dumped them and if you got there around dinner time they would have any infestations. He wondered for a while. How he was going to contact that guy? The only phone he had access to was Gwaine’s. Not that he wanted to contact Arthur! No, he had to get that guy out of his head. He would only lead to trouble. Merlin didn’t want any trouble. He didn’t want to be found. He didn’t want anyone kissing him again, he was sure.

Food? Merlin grunted, he wasn’t finding anything good today and there was only so low he would sink when it came to fishing things out of the bin. He sighed, Gwaine had already fed him once this week he couldn’t rely on him all the time. Maybe Arthur would give him something to eat before he used his body? Maybe one of the soup kitchens were still open. He would find one of those first. Merlin shuffled out of the train station and stuck his fingers in his worn out hoodie. The soup kitchen that was his usual last resort was closed and he sighed. It would be a long night.

As he made his way back to the park he kept an eye out for dropped change. There might be some pence for a payphone. Or maybe he should just dial Arthur collect. Was he that hungry?

He could wait another day.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin relents and meets up with Arthur

Gwaine didn’t expect to wake up that afternoon, turn on the television and see a familiar face in the news. He would recognize Rhys anywhere. No, not Rhys, his real name was Merlin Emrys. Gwaine recorded the news broadcast and watched it again just to make sure. He saw the man’s mother appeal to the world for any information about their son. He watched Lance Dulack talk about the investigation and disappearance. He flipped through the online pictures of the young man’s art. It was unmistakable. Rhys was the missing Merlin Emrys. He ran a hand through his hair. He was enough of a realist to know that the disappearance of a man like Merlin Emrys had to have more than met the eye. He also watched the interview with the man who had seen him in the park. Arthur Penn. Handsome bloke, very easy on the eye, he wasn’t sure why but Gwaine had this odd feeling that he had somehow seen him or talked to him in the past.

Merlin must have his reasons for vanishing. Gwaine drummed his fingers. $500,000 pounds. What he could do with that money if he was a different kind of person. He owned a bar in a rundown area of London for a reason. He liked his privacy and he liked anonymity. He wasn’t a player and he didn’t want to think about how crazy things would get if he picked up the phone and dialed that number. There was already a lot more police in the area and he hadn’t seen Merlin in more than a week. He showered and cleaned and gave his still sleeping on-again off-again boyfriend a kiss on the forehead. Percy was still out from being up all night. He had a job as a security guard and was often away nights and Gwaine worked until 2 or 3 most evenings. They didn’t get a lot of time together and the last thing he wanted was publicity to get in the way of his comfortable life.

Was it fair to Merlin? Gwaine wasn’t sure as he headed over to the bar. Was $500,000 pounds the price on trust? He felt protective of Merlin and he wasn’t about to give him up for easy street. He got a thrill every time the young artist showed up and relied on him to give him new jobs. Seeing the hopeful expression and the smile when he could give him good news was a thing he really did love. It made him feel like well… a knight in shining armor. It wasn’t as if he was in love with the man, and it was nice to know he was a man. He sort of felt like a protective older brother towards him. Twenty-five was a decent age. Gwaine just liked him. He was prickly but honest. He always finished the job and he tried not to take handouts.

It would be wrong to continue their association without telling Merlin what he knew and so that’s what Gwaine decided he would do. He would leave it in the young man’s hands. He didn’t want money, he wanted Merlin to trust him. And so he decided that would be that and $500,000 dollars fluttered up to the sky with little wings on them and he sighed wistfully. He wasn’t meant to be a comfortable playboy, anyway. He was meant to just be Gwaine, Merlin’s mostly reliable, loyal friend. He just hoped nothing happened to Merlin between now and next time he saw him.

So when a dark haired man with slightly greasy hair and a strange looking centipede tatt on his hand approached him later that evening and showed him a picture of Merlin Emrys he simply shook his head. “Never seen him.”

***

Arthur couldn’t sleep. He lay awake in his bed late into the night. It had been several days since he’d told Gaius about Merlin and the police had been combing the area, interviewing everyone. Merlin hadn’t been found. He’d have gone to the park himself but his face was in the news again and that meant reporters were looking for him. His father wasn’t at all pleased but it was good publicity for Penn Realty so that was something. That and it finally achieved a long sought after meeting with Balinor Emrys. Leave it to his father to take advantage of a bad situation.

Arthur lay back in the chair at his desk and rubbed his forehead. The last thing he wanted today was another migraine. He just wanted to finish work and pass out on his bed. He couldn’t take another minute of waiting to hear whether or not one of the policemen had found Merlin. That was when his cellphone rang. It was an unrecognizable number and he almost let it go to voicemail but something stopped him.

“This is Arthur.” He answered sharply.

There was no sound at the other end of the phone for a few moments.

“Is anyone there?” Arthur questioned again. “Who is this?”

Silence, except for ragged breathing.

“Look, I’m hanging up now. I’m a busy man, so if this is a prank?”

“Arthur.” A voice came on the other line and he recognized it instantly. “Sorry, I just don’t…. Um. This is Rhys, you gave me your card several days ago. If this is a bad time....” Merlin sounded weak on the phone.

“No!” Arthur nearly shouted. He forced himself to keep calm. “I was wondering if you would call. Are you alright?” He didn’t want to spook him. The cops wanted him to keep Merlin on the line as long as possible so they could trace him if he called.

“Why do you care?” Merlin sounded incredulous. It was raining out and cold. He had found some pence on the ground and he hadn’t eaten in a few days. He could go to Gwaine but somehow seeing the coin on the ground made him want to call the man who gave him his card.

“It’s a terrible night. I just…” Arthur tried and failed to figure out what to say.

“You wanted to talk to me.” Merlin wasn’t sure how he brought himself to say those words. He wasn’t sure he could have sex with someone to survive. He wasn’t sure why he was on the phone. His hands shook from the chill of the air.

“Yes. I do. Can we meet? Will you meet me?” Arthur desperately wanted to have some time alone with Merlin before the police got him. Once Merlin’s parents had him back there would be too many obstacles between them.

There was another long pause. “Yes.” The word was short.

“Where are you? I’ll come pick you up.” Arthur offered.

“No.” Merlin shook his head. “I’ll come to you. What’s your address?”

Arthur gave it to him. “I’ll let the doorman and tell him you’re expected.”

“Thanks.” Merlin’s response sounded slightly hollow.

He didn’t think twice about letting Merlin into his flat. He was already shutting down his computer and getting his jacket on. “I promise, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to talk.” Arthur said, but only heard a dial tone. Merlin had hung up.

***

Merlin walked the entire way. It wasn’t that far to Arthur’s flat and he was used to moving quickly. He also knew that he had to get this through fast while he still had the nerve. This was probably the dumbest thing he’d ever done but how would he know that? He was cold, he was tired and he was starving. There were too many policemen in the park lately and he hadn’t been able to go there. They might … see him … and he didn’t want to be seen. He pulled his hoodie down tightly. He was soaked to the bone.

When he got to the address he almost didn’t want to go inside. It was extremely posh. He had figured the guy was wealthy but this was way out of his league. He swallowed and bit his lip. He’d got this far. With a sigh he shuffled to the front door and was surprised when the doorman let him in. “Top floor, sir. Flat 1505.” The doorman, whose name was George, lifted his nose at the state of the young man. “You’re expected.”

Merlin tried not to check out all of the expensive artwork and fine polished décor. The elevator took him up to the 15th floor and he stepped out into the hallway. He took several more steps to Arthur’s door and found himself thinking twice. Could he really sell his body? He. He couldn’t. That wasn’t him. He would just go to Gwaine. This was dumb. He started to walk away when the door was opened and he could smell food inside. His stomach growled and he turned back around.

A young woman was standing there, she was in a maid’s uniform. She looked like she was just about to leave. “Oh, hello. I was told you were coming. You must be Rhys.” She was very friendly. “My name is Freya, I’m Arthur Penn’s maid. Please go inside. He’ll be along shortly. He got stuck in a meeting with his father.”

And that is how Merlin found himself in Arthur’s flat.

“Oh dear, you’re soaked through!” Freya ushered him inside and to a bench by the doorway and bustled off. When she came back she had of Arthur’s shirts and a pair of his track pants. “The bathroom is down the hall. Second door on your right. Why don’t you dry off in there and give me your wet things.” He looked a trifle confused because he’d not expected any attention like this. She must have noticed because she nodded. “Go on, feel free to use the shower too. Mr Penn can manage one night without a perfectly clean guest bathroom.”

“What… what is that lovely smell in the kitchen?” Merlin finally managed to find his voice.

“Lasagna. Mr Penn’s favorite. Now, clean up.”

Merlin found that he couldn’t do anything else but obey.

When was the last time he was in a real bathroom? He wasn’t even sure. He gazed around in wonder. Then he frowned again. This was all so weird. What if there were cameras? What if Arthur Penn was one of those men? He closed his eyes and tried to relax. If he concentrated a little bit he could hear the hum of electronics. It was just something he could do. He didn’t know how. It was like when he painted. When he painted he could hear and feel the colors. When he listened he could cancel out sounds and find the ones he wanted to. He didn’t hear anything wrong in the bathroom so he felt comfortable undressing and stepping into the shower. He closed his eyes and sighed as the warm water washed over him aware, of course, every comfort was going to come with a price.

For the first time in a year he could thoroughly wash his hair. That amazing in itself. He didn’t know how long he’d stayed in the shower until he heard a light rap on the door. “Sir, are you alright in there?” It was Frey. “Mr Penn is home and if you just give me your clothes I’ll put them in the wash before I go.”

Merlin nodded, “Yes. Yes fine, thank you.” He turned off the water and wrapped himself in a towel. He opened the door to offer her the clothes and she took them without another word. Merlin dried off and got into the track pants and shirt. They were overlarge for him but were warm and comfy. He felt a little more human and tried combing his hair a little. He had a little stubble he wished he could get rid of but that would have to wait. It was time to face the music.

Freya gave Arthur some last minute instructions on dinner and waved goodbye. Merlin was slightly unnerved by the way he was being stared at and he shifted from one foot to the other nervously. “Freya said I could use your shower…” He forced his eyes away from Arthur’s.

“Of course.” Arthur had removed his jacket. “Are you hungry?” It was a dumb question.

“Yeah.” Merlin gave him a tight smile and they both sat down at the table.

Arthur knew he didn’t have much time but it was the first night in a long time where his head didn’t hurt. He watched Merlin shovel food as though he was starving, which he probably was. He was thin and looked small in Arthur’s clothing but he was here and Arthur badly wanted to see some evidence that he wanted to be there. He also had to remember to call Merlin “Rhys”, at least until the cops showed up. Conversation. They had been sitting in silence for at least ten minutes while they ate and Merlin darted suspicious looks at him. “So, um.”

 _That’s all you can think of to say?_ A voice inside his head sneered at him. The King was not pleased.

“I know how this looks.” Arthur gestured at nothing in particular.

Merlin stopped eating and wiped his mouth, he had been watching Arthur the entire time.

It was a little unnerving being under that gaze.

_If you don’t think of something, I’m taking over._

“Shut up.” Arthur said aloud without meaning to. When Merlin gave him a strange look he brought a hand to his mouth. “I didn’t mean. Ugh. Sod it. Look. I know you from somewhere. I know I’ve met you before and I invited you up here so we could talk but I’m not good at… talking. Do you recognize me at all?”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t forget someone like you.” Merlin smirked. “But, no, sorry, never seen you before.”

_He’s lying. He’s very good at lying. He lied for ten years. “Ask him about Magic.”_

Arthur honestly preferred the headaches to arguing with himself. “I also wanted to apologize for kissing you like that.”

Merlin shrugged. He didn’t quite know how to answer that and had a feeling this is where he was going to learn the real reason he was here. He would learn what he would have to do for a free meal and shower.

“This is going to sound really insane.” Arthur bit his lip nervously. “But somehow I know you. I don’t just go randomly kissing complete strangers. That’s not _me_. I’m in Finance. I work for Penn Realty. I don’t live in a fantasy world.” He was vaguely trying to explain that he was a numbers person not a random person. “Do you believe in Past Lives?”

That was a new one, as far as pick-up lines went. Merlin opened and closed his mouth. “I believe in survival. So if Past Lives are what you’re into? Whatever, mate.” He flashed what he hoped was a nonchalant smile. This guy, Arthur was actually starting to get to him. But why on earth? And how could he? He was treading on dangerous ground and he was torn to wanting to flee and wanting to let whatever was going to happen tonight happen.

“No, I’m serious. I’m not trying to…” Arthur threw up his hands in frustration. “I don’t want. Look, since I first saw you I’ve been having flashbacks. Actually, I’ve been having them for as long as I can remember but none ever made sense. These ones were very clear. You were in them and we knew each other, very well and I don’t have much time to explain. You looked different then the way you do now. It was medieval times and you were a servant or something. I was a King. Have you ever heard of Camelot and Avalon and the Knights of the Round Table?”

Merlin just stared at him. Of course he knew about that. Even homeless for the past five years he remembered a few things from his life. There were just things one never forgot and tales of Camelot were one of them. He knew that those tales were his favorite growing up, somehow he knew. How did _this_ man know? Did he know him? Was he one of the people hunting him? Merlin frowned. “Don’t tell me you think because your name is Arthur you’re the reincarnation of King Arthur?” At Arthur’s expression he sighed. “Well, this is a kink I didn’t expect.”

“For the last time, I didn’t ask you to come talk to me for sex!” Arthur growled, his expression suddenly changing. The look switched so quickly it had Merlin taken aback. Arthur’s eyes became bluer, sharper and so intense it was almost frightening. “ _Mer_ lin! You Idiot. Can’t you see what’s in front of your face? Are you that much of an incompetent now? Are you making me do all the work out of some sort of punishment? This is intolerable! _Merl_ in, I demand you remember me!”

To say that he was perplexed by the sudden change in attitude was an understatement. Merlin just stared, almost hypnotized. “Uh, that’s not my name.” That was the only intelligent thing he could think of to say in the wake of those incredibly intense blue eyes.

“Of course it’s your name!” Arthur folded his arms across his chest. “What I don’t understand is how you can’t remember me. After _everything_!”

“Er.” Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe this man was referring to something that happened before his memory loss. That was entirely rational. One thing that wasn’t rational was thinking that remembering each other had something to do with an ancient Myth. He didn’t really want to make the bloke mad though and felt an odd feeling that he knew making Arthur mad was a bad idea. He didn’t know how he knew, he just knew. “I don’t remember anything beyond five years ago. I don’t even know what my own name is and if you’re expecting me to remember you well you’re out of luck.”

“What?” Arthur blinked at him and the King quieted. “You lost your memory?”

“Yes.” The expression in the blonde’s eyes, the pain was something that tugged on Merlin’s heart. He was about to say something else when Arthur’s phone rang and he heard sirens in the distance. He didn’t think anything of it.

It was Lance.

“Is he with you?” Lance asked on the phone.

“Yes.” Arthur said dully as he stared across the table at Merlin. If Merlin didn’t remember? What was the point?

“We’re coming up.”

“Okay.” Arthur nodded and hung up the phone. Merlin stood up just then and crossed over to Arthur’s side of the table.

“I wish I could remember you.” Merlin said softly as he reached over to trace a worry line in the other man’s forehead. Something pulled them together in that moment and he found himself kissing Arthur again. It was a crazy, wonderful, desperate kiss and he didn’t want it to stop. Merlin found himself in Arthur’s lap, straddling him.

“Merlin, Wait.” Arthur could not deny how amazing this felt. Kissing, touching someone, holding them in such a way that it made his entire body tingle. Sure he’d had sex before with multiple partners but this. This was different. He felt alive.

“Don’t want to wait.” Merlin shook his head, “And Merlin or Rhys or whatever you want to call me, I don’t care. Just keep kissing me like that.” He attacked Arthur’s lips again. This was the first time in five years that he’d been awake he felt pleasure and he wanted more.

“No, you don’t understand.” Arthur tried to resist but Merlin was relentless.

There was a hard knock on his door and both their eyes flew to it.

“Stay right here.” Arthur rose and urged him off.

“Who is it, Arthur?” Merlin backed away slightly. Had he read everything wrong? His eyes jumped around the flat nervously. He’d thought it was just going to be him and Arthur. He wasn’t going to do a threesome or anything of the kind. He’d felt a connection just now and this.

Arthur headed to the door and opened it. He didn’t want to, but he had to. They had been tapping his phone. They knew that Merlin would be here.

Lance Dulack and two other policemen were outside. They spotted Merlin who gave a shout of surprise.

“You lied to me!” Merlin burst out at Arthur.

“Mr Emrys. My name is Lance Dulack and I’ve been looking for you for a very long time. Your parents will be very pleased to see you.” Lance was business-like but not unfriendly.

Merlin’s mouth opened. “No!” He cried out. “Leave me alone!!!” He screamed a few words and every light in the building suddenly went out. He took that opportunity to move and rushed passed Arthur who made a grab for him.

“Merlin, no wait!”

All of the lights flickered again and there was a bright flash.

Merlin was gone.

 _Great, now he’s teleported away!_ King Arthur grunted. Arthur rubbed his forehead. Teleported? Magic? Merlin. Camelot. Okay, he was slowly getting it. Slowly but surely. Magic existed. He was a Finance Manager. He did not believe in magic. Merlin and Arthur. Camelot, Knights of the Round Table. Merlin and Arthur. _God you’re slow. Have you got it yet?_ The King mocked him.

“Where’d he go?” Lance looked around the apartment and the hall. He was gone. “He was right here. Ok..” He spoke into his mike. “Seal the building, don’t let anyone out. Merlin Emrys may still be in here. Mr Penn, my man will take down your statement. Let us take it from here.”

His migraine had returned with a vengeance.

***

Merlin banged on the backdoor of Gwaine’s club. Gwaine opened it in surprise. “Rhys? Come in its raining!” He looked the young man up and down. He was not in his usual clothing and he looked like he’d been crying.

“Help me….I don’t know where else to turn.”

“Of course I’ll help you.” Gwaine let him in and gave him a warm hug.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little sad.:):)  
> Sorry it took a while, it's been very hot in this neck of the woods and I haven't been able to get anything out of the brain.  
> I'm sorry its a bit short this chapter, next chapter will be longer. It's soooo hot here. Brain is fried.  
> Hope you like it  
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments, they make my day, really they do!  
> You all are wonderful.:)

Merlin huddled on one edge of the couch drinking the strong tea that Gwaine had prepared. Gwaine had taken him back to his flat just to get him sorted as the bar wasn’t the best idea. He’d gotten someone to cover for him. Gwaine’s flat was normal in a nearby area and it didn’t take them long to get there on his motorbike and got him settled down enough to drink tea and stop shaking.

“Alright, mate.” Gwaine took his customary chair. “You’re safe and sound. No one’s going to come looking for you here and I’m not about to call the cops. I know you’re the missing Billionaire’s son Merlin Emrys but I only just knew when your face got splashed all over the telly. My boyfriend, Percy, he’s due back tonight but he won’t say anything either. He’s alright.”

Merlin bit his lower lip nervously. “You’re right, I guess.” He shrugged. “That’s my name.” He shifted and looked away from Gwaine.

“What do you mean, you guess?” Gwaine snorted. “Look, man. You obviously need help. You need to talk to me. What is going on with you? You’ve got access to billions, your parents are obviously still looking for you and you’re a brilliant Artist, one of the best of this age I read. Why are you wasting your talent on Spray Paint, hiding out on the streets of London and running from anyone trying to find you? And why is the King of Assholes, Arthur fucking Penn the one who found you?” Obviously Gwaine wasn’t going into exactly how he knew that man yet.

“I wish….” Merlin sighed. “I wish I could tell you everything, Gwaine, but I can’t. I… I….don’t remember it all. But I have … flashes of what happened to me. I didn’t even know my own name until they said it at Arthur’s flat. I have for the past five years not known it.” He looked carefully over at the man he had decided to throw his trust in.

“What do you mean you don’t remember?” Gwaine frowned.

“I k…” Merlin took a deep breath and turned agonized eyes at Gwaine. “I’m not sure …But I think I killed someone. I don’t know.…” He sniffled. “I remember a party.” He closed his eyes and shuddered. “I think it may have been my birthday party. I remember a pretty dark haired girl talking to me. I remember going outside with her to the garden… I remember another man, an older man. I think I knew him. He tried to bind me with a silver rope. I panicked. Something surged within me and I lashed out. The girl, went down. Her eyes were open and blood…” Merlin’s face crumpled at the memory. “I remember the blood. The man countered me with a backlash and I ran. Next thing I know I woke up in a strange place. My memories gutted.”

“When you say countered. What, exactly, do you mean by that?” Gwaine raised his tea cup and was careful to maintain an expression of neutrality.

“I don’t _know_!” Merlin looked desperately at him. “I don’t remember! It’s happened once or twice since then. It just …. it just..” He spread his hands. “I have no control over it. Sometimes when I paint I channel it and it feels wonderful, Gwaine. But other times, terrifying. And I fled because I don’t want to hurt anyone else. I certainly don’t want to hurt my mum or dad. I’m not even sure I should be in here with you. I’m better off alone, I’ve always sensed that I needed to be alone.”

“How could you possibly hurt me?” Gwaine eyed Merlin who was not even remotely capable of even throwing a punch as far as he was concerned.

Merlin closed his eyes, lifted his hands and opened them. They flickered gold and the lights switched on and off and one bulb burnt out. He bit his lip and stopped. “I can’t do much, it only really works if I’m defending myself.”

“Magic?” Gwaine guessed.

“Yes.” Merlin looked down at his hands. “I’m not very good at it, unless I’m defending myself.”

“Huh.” Gwaine grunted. It wasn’t every day one was given proof that magic actually did exist. He’d heard rumors but he was a realist and dealt with what was in front of him. Gwaine sipped his beer. “You said your memory has been gutted”

“Hollowed out?” Merlin shifted uncomfortably. “I feel a bit like my brain is Swiss cheese. Like, I don’t fully remember the man, but I remember the girl. I sometimes see flashes of home but nothing that makes much sense. It’s like watching an old movie when I try to fish for memories and it _hurts_. All I know is that I don’t want that man to find me. If he finds me bad things will happen and if the police find me, he’ll find me.” Merlin curled his legs up and sniffled. “I was hungry and cold, and I didn’t want to bother you, and that’s how I ended up with Arthur Penn.”

Gwaine set down his beer. “Look, Merlin. Stay away from that family. I dated his sister once a long time ago in university.” He shrugged, that was a whole other story for another day and involved a big mess with Arthur and Morgana and he wasn't about to tell Merlin he knew Arthur. “It didn’t end well. I seriously doubt he’s changed much.”

Merlin sighed. “He seemed nice, I think he was genuinely trying to help me. I overreacted. He wasn’t to know that I didn’t want to be found.” He felt a knot in his stomach thinking about Arthur, those two very brief kisses. He’d never felt anything like that before. He’d wanted more. He only ever felt that alive when he painted. God, what must the man think of him now? He’d left his clothes and his backpack at Arthur’s place. There were things he needed in that backpack. He rubbed the material of the shirt he was wearing. It belonged to Arthur. “He just gave me food. Have to admit I thought he was trying to buy me for sex.” Merlin laughed softly. “Still wonder about that…”

Gwaine snorted. “Arthur Penn doesn’t have any lack of partners, trust me on that one. You can stay here for a few days.”

“I don’t want to impose…” Merlin shook his head. “Just for tonight. I need to find out how to get my backpack and clothes back. I don’t know if I even dare go back to the park.”

“You can’t contact him from my phone, the police will trace it.” Gwaine eyed Merlin. “Whatever you’re thinking just think it through first before doing anything. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. You can sleep in the guest room. Oh uhm. Don’t be afraid of Percy. He’s big but he’s a puppy. He comes in late and he’ll come right to my room.”

“Does he know about me?”  
  
“No, but I’ll give him a few highlights. You can trust him. I’ve known him since he was a kid.”

“Alright.” Merlin nodded and sank into the couch. He didn’t usually trust people but Gwaine, Gwaine he somehow trusted more than anyone else in his life. He knew Gwaine wouldn’t betray him. He just couldn’t stop his mind from drifting towards Arthur and his shocked expression.

“Also, Merlin…” Gwaine gave him a look. “Next time you’re hungry, you come to my bar. I’ll give you a broom. You can clean it for food. You don’t have to think you need to sell your body for it. We’ll figure out the rest of this stuff. I have friends in the police department, I can find out info on whether or not that girl is dead. Clear?”

“Yeah.” Merlin mustered a smile. “I don’t know why you’re helping me.”

“Isn’t it obvious? You need a Knight in Shining Armor who isn’t trying to get into your pants.”

“Your horse is a beat-up motorcycle and you wear a leather jacket, not chainmail.” Merlin gave him a watery grin and started to feel a little better. It was nice to be able to talk to someone.

“Hey, details!” Gwaine scoffed. “About the magic? I can’t help you there. There are places I’ve heard about but you probably don’t want to deal with that either.” Gwaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s just tackle one problem at a time. You need your backpack, and you need clothes. I’ll see if anyone knows his maid.” He was nothing if not resourceful.

“I don’t want anyone to get into trouble…”

“Too late, mate.” Gwaine picked up his empty bottle of beer, strutted over, ruffled Merlin’s hair and headed to dump the empty in the bin.

***

Arthur thudded his head against the wall of his apartment and sighed. He’d fucked up so badly it wasn’t even funny. It wasn’t just that he was being hounded by press again as to the exact nature of his relationship with Merlin Emrys and how he found him, it was everything. Somehow, Arthur Pendragon had got rid of the pills he’d been taking which stopped the memory flood the night before and on top of a hangover he had been having memory flashes all morning. When he finally got rid of the police the King let his displeasure be known.  

Arthur could tell this by the state of his bedroom and the hangover when he woke up he’d had a bad night. Things were smashed and strewn everywhere. The King had also gone through Merlin’s backpack and everything was on the floor. He vaguely remembered crying and holding it to his chest. He’d not told the police about the backpack. He’d actually found it when they left and he felt weird giving it to them. Something (or someone) was making him hold on to it. He’d taken a few days off work to deal with this problem and allowed Gwen to schedule him that physical.

He stumbled to the bathroom and closed his eyes. “I’m Arthur Penn…” He repeated his ritual and opened one eye to look at the mirror. Looking back at him was a furious, heartbroken King.

Bollucks. Arthur mumbled. “I so don’t want to deal with this.”  
_“You lost him. I’d finally found him and you lost him!”_  
“It’s not my fault.”  
_“It took me twenty-eight years to find him and you lost him! I’ve been trying to get through to you for just as long!” Arthur Pendragon ranted._

“What do you expect me to do? Knock on every door in London?!?”

_“It would be a start!” The King gave him a look and rolled his eyes. “Look what happens to me when he’s not around. I become a blithering idiot with a brain the size of a peanut!.”_

“If you’re going to be like that, I’m calling the doctor for a refill and I’ll have you know I have a very high IQ!”

 _“Don’t do that. You’re not sick. It’s complicated. Look, I have an idea where he might be. I can give you a list of names. Have Lancelot check them.”  
_ “Who?”

_“You know him as Lance Dulack. He was here when Merlin teleported away.”_

“Merlin did not teleport. Magic doesn’t exist.”

_The King rolled his eyes again and muttered something that sounded like Great I’m a complete buffoon. “Run a check on the following names and see if there are any in London. They need to be checked out Gwaine, variations of Percival, Elyan, Leon, Mordred, Elena… ah hell Mithian too maybe since you have a Freya and Gwen. We already know Gaius is his uncle now. And Morgana is safely in the United States. Do NOT send for her.” Arthur rubbed his forehead._

“You’re talking about names from the story. Do you know how many Leons and Elenas are probably in London???”

_“Factor it down to those close in age to you. Just trust me.”_

“You’re a voice in my head and I’m insane. That’s why I take pills.” Arthur muttered. Whenever he listened to the King the migraine subsided.

_“You’re not insane you clotpole! Just listen to me. If he’s with anyone, he’ll be with one of them. Try and look for Cenred and or a Morgause. Who knows parents name their kids weird names in this century. Write these names down now, just do it!”_

Arthur muttered to himself and started to write the names down. “Lance is going to think I’m a nutter.”

_“Tell him you heard Merlin mention the names and just remembered. Do I have to think of everything? Just listen to me. You have to find him. Until you do you’ll never be anyone in life. You’ll always be this hollow empty shell. No one else will ever satisfy you. You need him. I need him. We love Merlin. We always will.”_

That was when the memories flooded his brain. Kissing Merlin, making love to him when they were younger, before he was married and sometimes during. The hiding, the secrecy, the lies. Walking around in Camelot, battles and dragons. They were chaotic and jumbled but he could filter them a little better now. In one memory he recognized Lance, and then Gaius telling him at the end how Lance hadn’t betrayed him.

 _“It’ll get easier if you stop taking the meds and trust me. I’m you. I only want what’s best for us.”  
_ “I’m Arthur Penn…” He repeated the mantra and rubbed his forehead.

Finally the King and the memories sorted themselves back into a far corner of his mind and he had a list of names and made a face. He knew a Gwaine in this life. 

His head began to hurt again. 

***

Merlin hadn’t slept in a nice bed for a long time. The mattress felt weird under his him. He curled up, warm and fed. His last thoughts were of Arthur. He wondered if the man was upset, if he was angry… if he hated Merlin for leaving like that. He didn’t want Arthur to hate him. He wanted… Merlin felt parts of his body tingle where Arthur had touched them. He lifted his hand to his lips. Arthur had tasted good. He’d felt solid and real and Merlin closed his eyes. God help him. He wanted that man. He wanted him badly enough to consider going back.

He couldn’t though. He couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t expose himself like that. What if the man with the centipede tat found him? Bad things, Merlin, very bad things. Merlin was his name. He knew that now. He shuddered. Slowly he found himself drifting off to sleep. This time he could sleep without being interrupted by people walking quickly through the park.

“Arthur…” he whispered the man’s name on his lips without realizing it. His eyes flew open and he put his hand over his mouth.

The picture in his head was not of the tired man in the business suit who had come home late to find the street rat in his clothes. It was of a man in shining chainmail and polished armor, a long red cape and a crown upon his golden head. He held his black gloved hand out to Merlin and smiled brilliantly. He was the sun. He was Merlin’s heart. He was perfect.

_Never change, Merlin._

The image brought inexplicable tears to Merlin’s eyes and he was glad Gwaine kept tissues in the guest room because Merlin cried himself to sleep.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.:)

When Arthur woke the next morning his head was clear for the first time in a while. He had a mission. He was out of the bed before he realized he hadn’t needed to repeat the mantra. He rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair. He’d think about that some other time. He almost felt like a new man. He’d never gotten up this quickly before. He looked into the bathroom with a tentative frown but all he saw was his own face in the mirror. He breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t that the King was gone, he was in his head. They just weren’t arguing with each other. He had no pounding headache this morning and he’d been off the meds a couple of days and felt better than he had in months.  
  
He knew that Freya was coming here soon so he would have to get a move on and try and clean up a little more. The first thing he tackled was Merlin’s backpack before he went and asked Lancelot about hunting down names. He put everything into it that he could find and wondered why there were spray paint cans in it. He didn’t find any electronics, nothing that could track him. There were some essential odds and ends. A couple of crystals. The only thing electric was a plug in razor and an ipod that had long since run out of battery life. He got Merlin’s clothes and shoes out of the drier and neatly folded them into the backpack. There was a large assortment of pens and a beat-up looking note pad. The notepad had some addresses in it and one that caught his eye after he flipped through it.

The Knight Owl.  
Oh, King Arthur was right, he was an incompetent moron.  
He knew a Gwaine. How could he have forgotten? Selective memory? The drugs?  


Arthur’s brows furrowed. He’d made an absolute ass of himself over a Gwaine and ruined the only real friendship he’d ever had. Life couldn’t be this cruel. He’d rather see Gwaine again like he’d rather have a hole in his head.

He looked at the other addresses in the notebook and took it to his laptop. He flipped open his laptop and started to punch in the addresses and look for a pattern. It didn’t take long to connect the dots and he was nearly bouncing with energy when he punched in the last address. Every single one. Each one was a business that the White Dragon had touched. Merlin was the White Dragon. According to King Arthur, it made perfect sense. He was a Dragon Lord, after all. Not that Arthur knew what the heck a Dragon Lord was but he was sure the King would offer up a memory at some point.

The Knight Owl was the only address that Merlin had listed a phone number for.  
  
Merlin knew Gwaine.

Was it unreasonable to feel jealous? Gwaine, as Arthur remembered him, was extremely good-looking in a dangerous sort of rugged way. Arthur hadn’t been immune to those charms. Arthur shoved the notebook back in the backpack. He went back into the bathroom just to check himself and how he looked. He looked pretty good, he had sleep and his head was clear. He slung Merlin’s backpack over his shoulder and finished his coffee. God he hadn’t felt this good in years. His head was clear and his heart was racing.

_He knew how to find Merlin._

Excitement rippled through his skin like low rumbling thunder before a lightning strike. This time he wouldn’t look so much like a disaster. This time he would talk to him. This time he wouldn’t sound like a complete nutter. Something was pushing him forward, giving him direction. He felt like he could do anything today. Arthur headed out the building to his car and sped away. He did not notice that he was being followed.

Arthur pulled into an empty space and switched off the engine. He stared down the road at the bar. Oh God, he was so close. He could feel it. His fingers tingled with anticipation. He walked the block to the bar and the King made him duck into a near alley way. What? Who? He peered out cautiously.

There was a man loitering near the bar. He was tallish, good-looking. Long dark hair intense eyes. He wore casual clothing. T-shirt and jeans as if he was just there taking a rest after a stroll. There was a long tat down his wrist, a centipede.

  
  
The man lit a cigarette casually and glanced once more at the bar. This was the man who had played a large part in ruining Camelot by giving Morgause access to an army she could manipulate to her own ends.

Cenred stood there a little while and casually sauntered down the street. He stopped and stared at Arthur’s jaguar. The smirk he gave to it made Arthur’s blood run cold. That’s when Arthur decided it was time to wipe that smirk off the guy’s face so he stepped out of the ally way and into the light.

Their eyes met across the pavement and Cenred’s lips spread into that annoying smile that Arthur hated. He remembered that man. Oh he remembered everything about King Cenred. He reached for his sword but they were no longer in Camelot, instead he flexed his fist. Arthur scowled darkly.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise.” Cenred said silkily, as though it wasn’t a surprise at all for him. “You know who I am.”

Arthur lifted his chin and sneered at Cenred. “Who you were.”

“So you remember.”

“Get out of my way, Cenred.” Arthur’s lighthearted mood was dashed.

Cenred just laughed, a sharp brittle thing that made Arthur’s spine tense. “I’ll be seeing you.” He casually strolled up the street as though he did it hundreds of times and perhaps he did.

Arthur clenched his fists and just exhaled. What the holy hell was that man doing in this neighborhood? He watched until Cenred disappeared and felt Merlin’s backpack slip down slightly. That caused him to remember why he was here. Merlin. Shit. He put a hand to his forehead and willed the irritation away. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin his chance of making a better impression than the first one had been.

Unless things had seriously changed, Gwaine probably still hated him. But he could handle Gwaine. It was Merlin he was worried about. Merlin already thought he’d lied and sold him out. Arthur was determined to prove him wrong. He would not lose his grip on reality today. King Arthur was just under his skin but there was no backtalk. He could only hope he’d make it through the day without a migraine. Seeing Cenred had almost brought one on, seeing Gwaine might give him one too. He didn’t care, and strode right into the bar like he owned the place.

***

Gwaine had been having a better day up until now. He’d made sure Merlin was comfortable in the morning gave him breakfast and made him promise not to go anywhere. He hadn’t looked well but at least he hadn’t looked like he was about to run off. Percy was sleeping and had briefly met Merlin so that wasn’t going to be an issue. He’d gotten in touch with a mate who knew a guy who worked for the same agency who employed Arthur’s maid so he was waiting for a call. The absolute last thing he needed that day was to look up from cleaning a glass at the bar and be assaulted with the vision of the man whose father had very nearly ruined his life. Not because he had the audacity to briefly date his son back before Arthur was out, but because the press got wind of it and they’d been photographed in public and the PR nightmare that followed had nearly destroyed Penn Realty. “You.” Gwaine’s lips curled. “Have some nerve.”

“Gwaine.” Arthur couldn’t believe he’d put the memory so far back in his mind. He shifted Merlin’s backpack up his shoulder as he met the eyes of the man. It was years ago and couldn’t blame Gwaine for being angry with him still. It had started off innocently enough but had turned into a complete disaster. Gwaine had punched Uther in the face at a fund raiser and served a three month jail term for it. It had taken three months for Arthur to get him out of jail. Arthur had hired a lawyer to set him free and force a settlement for defamation of character out of his father. It had been painful times. They’d never spoken again. It wasn’t that either of them were madly in love or anything but they’d had a connection. He’d wanted to be friends. He supposed that was how Gwaine afforded to buy this bar. Uther had severed it and went after Gwaine. “I didn’t um…” He shifted from one foot to the other. “I came to bring Merlin his backpack.”

Gwaine eyed the time of day. It was noon and the bar had a few patrons but most people didn’t start drinking until later in the evening. Some would come to play pool or have coffee. He poured a cup of coffee and set it down on the bar.

“Is he here?” Arthur took a few steps in and crossed the whole way to the bar since Gwaine hadn’t pulled out a shotgun on him yet. He eyed the coffee and wondered who it was for.

“No.” Gwaine simply shrugged. “Drink.”

Arthur put the backpack on the counter of the bar. He didn’t want to give up his only connection to Merlin but he might have to in order to gain some traction here. He sat down on a stool and rested his arms on the bar. “Nice place.” He offered with a tentative smile.

“It pays the bills.” Gwaine shrugged again. He looked at the backpack and looked at Arthur, and sighed. He’d let go of that anger a long time ago. Most of it wasn’t fully Arthur’s fault, it was Uther. Arthur had just been a complete ass and it was never anything other than physical between them. “So. Tell me how you found out.”

Arthur loosely explained about the notebook. Every now and then he would glance at Gwaine until finally he was done with the story of how he’d figured out Merlin was the White Dragon and flailed a hand in no particular direction. “He seems to have this impression I wanted to pay him for sex! I mean. Me?! Do I look like the kind of guy who would approach a homeless man in the park and ask him for sex?!”

Gwaine couldn’t help but snicker and could just imagine the incredulous look on Arthur’s face. “Well. He’s very paranoid.”

“Is he alright, Gwaine? I… He left suddenly. The police had been tapping my phone. They knew he was going to be there.” Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. “Everything happened fast. I met his Uncle and saw the picture and I didn’t have that much control after that. They thought he might contact me because I gave him my card and he did.”

“Merlin is fine.” Gwaine’s frowned. “But he won’t be if he’s forced out of hiding. Something terrible happened to him, Arthur and the people responsible for it are hunting him. They’ve threatened his family and are probably responsible for his memory loss.”

“Memory loss.” Arthur looked slightly chagrined, then relieved. “So _that’s_ why he doesn’t remember me!”

“I thought you didn’t know each other?” Gwaine refilled Arthur’s coffee.

“Erm…” Arthur shifted uncomfortably. “It’s complicated.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “You’re very good at evading questions as always Arthur. How’s your head? You still getting migraines?” Arthur had been suffering from migraines that generally led to erratic behavior for as long as Gwaine knew him. In fact, that’s how they met originally. Arthur had fainted in his arms at a bar on campus one night when they first laid eyes on each other. It had been from the intense pain.

The King had made his presence known a few times but heavy doses of meds kept him mainly in the back of his mind. Meeting Merlin had brought things to a boiling point. He knew that he wasn’t going to shake that personality and memories until he and Merlin were together again.

“Yeah.” Arthur shrugged. “Doctors still don’t know what it is. So the thing is…” He ran his hand through his hair. “I really need to see him again, Gwaine. God knows you have no reason to help me.” He blinked at Gwaine with what was hopefully a pathetic enough expression that he’ll take pity on him.

Gwaine sighed. “You realize that the people looking for him are probably following you now.”

Arthur rubbed his forehead. “I didn’t know he was in trouble. Where does this leave us? If what you say is true, they’ll probably want to know why the hell I’ve come here.”

“Well…” Gwaine looked resigned. His life was just going to be crazy and chaotic until he figured out what was going on. “First, we need to talk to your cop friend who showed up about Merlin’s case. Second, you came here for a good reason, you’re seeing an old friend.” Out of the corner of his eye, Gwaine spotted the tat guy who had been in his bar before asking about Merlin watching from across the street. So he leaned over the bar and kissed Arthur.

 _Gwaine is kissing me._ The King’s voice was pounding in his ears, clearly offended. _GWAINE is kissing me. MERLIN should be kissing me, not GWAINE. Gwaine is an utter git and I can’t believe you dated him. He’s a loyal git though. Good in a fight. But NO MORE KISSING GWAINE!!!_

Arthur sort of just stared when Gwaine pulled back. He rubbed his forehead and willed King Arthur to shut the hell up.

“There, now there’s a reason for you to be here. Third, don’t leave the backpack here. Fourth, I have a really tall, very strong boyfriend now who could literally crush you with his bare hands. I should probably explain to him what’s going on before he gets peeved by any rumors.” Gwaine pretended to play with Arthur’s hair for Cenred’s benefit. “And lastly, take your car back to your flat. Get into a hoodie and for godsake disguise yourself. There’s a café across the street from my house. Merlin will meet you there. Bring the backpack with you.”

“How can you be so sure he’ll listen to you?”

“He’ll listen to me.” Gwaine grinned impishly. “And Arthur?”

Arthur finished off his coffee and grabbed the backpack. “Yeah?”

“I forgive you.”

Arthur stared down at his feet. “Are we friends again?”

“We’ll see. Don’t push your luck.”

***

Gwaine had to spend a lot of time on the phone convincing Merlin to meet with Arthur but eventually he calmed down the young man enough to get him to agree.

“Merlin.” Gwaine was talking on Percy’s phone and Percy was at his place with Merlin. Percy was already rather pissed off when Gwaine told him he had to pretend to be Arthur’s boyfriend to throw off the man who was looking for Merlin. “He’s going to be across the street with your backpack. No cops. I had a long discussion with him. It wasn’t his fault. Things got out of his control.”

“I hope you’re right…” Merlin darted his eyes towards the door to the angry Percy and to his lap. He was afraid but the image he’d seen the night before weighed heavily on his mind. It was so clear in his head, so right. He was tired of running.

“And Merlin, we need to talk about your case with someone. We have to find out what happened and whether or not that girl is really dead. You have a family that loves you. You can’t make them think you’re dead forever. You have friends now, Merlin. We can help you.”

“I’ll think about it.” Merlin could only promise so much in one day.

***

The coffee shop was not one he’d ever find himself in. It was a hole in the wall run down place run by an old crone of a woman who absolutely did not care who anyone was who came into her place. The coffee and cakes were great so no one complained. Arthur had been waiting for nearly an hour.

When he entered the coffee shop, Merlin looked around first expecting to see the man sticking out like a sore thumb. Instead he couldn’t recognize any of the people inside. But there was one man in particular. He was doing his very best to avoid eye contact with people but when Merlin walked in the door his eyes lit up like the sun had shone into the dingy little place.

Merlin almost took a step back from the effect of those eyes. They were so blue and he was smiling so wide it caused a great ache in Merlin’s heart. He wished he knew what that meant and the only way to find out would be to talk to Arthur. He started to make his feet shuffle towards the far end of the shop. “Ugh, they need to stop letting tramps in here.” Merlin muttered as he slumped into the seat opposite Arthur.

“I hope you’re not trying to pick me up for sex, I’m not hard up for cash.” Arthur’s lips twitched and his heart flipped when Merlin’s smile broke out and he laughed. It was… he was. Oh god, that smile could undo him. He had to find something to distract himself with or he would leap over the table. So he reached over and picked up the backpack. “This is yours. I um, put your clothes in, all clean.”

Their fingers briefly touched as Merlin took the bag from him and he felt a surge of heat rush through him. Merlin must have felt the same because his eyes darted back to Arthur’s. “Thank you.” Their fingers twined together as their eyes held each other. Merlin was mesmerized by Arthur’s eyes. They were the kind of eyes you could lose yourself in.

_Their lips connected and Merlin’s was taking too long to untie his shirt. Arthur grinned wickedly and pushed Merlin onto the large bed. He drew off his own shirt and tugged at Merlin’s tunic. It was urgent and messy but eventually they succeeded in being free to touch … everywhere. And there were hands and lips and noises. Oh… the noises! Arthur reveled in the little sounds Merlin made when he licked at the lobes of his ear, the whimpers when he positioned himself, the low groan when Arthur filled him. And the kisses, hungry and powerful, full of hard and hot need. There was nothing Merlin denied Arthur and only Merlin possessed him. They made love long into the night, Merlin was born for many things and this he did because he wanted to. This he did because he loved his King with all his heart and soul and he was the only man in the world that Arthur trusted. The only person he truly loved, madly, passionately, deeply. He would scour the world for him if he was lost. He would give anything he had for Merlin was truly the most precious person in his Kingdom. And Merlin knew it._

Merlin gasped and his eyes widened as he stared at Arthur.

Arthur returned his gaze.

“Did you just…” bleated Merlin.

“ _Mer_ lin?” The tone was tentative as Arthur sought something in Merlin’s eyes, hoping, pleading.

Merlin reached over to trace Arthur’s jawline with trembling fingers. Tears sprang into his eyes. “It’s not possible.”

“It’s me, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur cupped Merlin’s hand and pressed his cheek to the palm of it.

“I know your face…” Merlin whispered, feather soft.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.: )  
> Thank you so much for the comments, they really are great!

Merlin touched his face and traced the jawline holding Arthur’s gaze all the while. He trembled and Arthur reached up to rest their hands together. “I have this strange feeling…” Merlin whispered with a ghost of a smile. “That I… we…”

“Yes, Merlin.” Arthur was afraid to speak but the eyes on him were begging him for information and understanding. Merlin didn’t fully remember yet and it hurt but this was something. This was acknowledgement.

“When?” Merlin’s voice was slightly hitched. He was holding back a sob and trying hard to remember, he knew Arthur, knew him somehow. He could see flashes, moments. It was chaotic and he didn’t understand.

“Long ago.” Arthur sighed and knew what he was about to say was going to sound crazy. “Longer than you can possibly imagine. I…I’ve been looking for you, well he has and he’s me so we’re one and the same really and I can’t help feeling what he does. No one’s ever… I’ve never loved anyone I’ve ever been with.” He gestured vaguely with one hand. “In this life. They weren’t you.”

“What are you trying to say, Arthur?” Merlin drew his hand away from Arthur’s cheek, but let their fingers stay together over the table. He was baffled but somehow he knew that what Arthur was saying was the truth. Looking into his earnest blue eyes, Merlin knew.

“I am trying to say that I was meant to find you. I should have started looking years ago, Merlin, years ago. I didn’t listen to him. I thought I was crazy. I shut him out.” Arthur knew he didn’t make a lot of sense but he also knew that this was probably his one chance to explain and he was going to take it. “Maybe I am crazy but I know that I want to help you. However I can. Whatever I can be for you. I want to be something for you, anything.”

“Shut who out?” Merlin was mesmerized by Arthur’s eyes and the tremor in his lips when he spoke of what was going on with him. He had a strong feeling that he’d stared into those eyes many times before like they held all the answers.

Their fingers laced together and Arthur closed his eyes. The King was satisfied for now and seemed to want Arthur to drive the train wreck. “My…” He didn’t know how to say it. “The one who knows you and who has been looking for you since I was old enough to hear him. He’s one of my past lives.”

“One of your past lives…?” Merlin rolled that over in his brain. He’d heard of crazier things. “How many do you have?”

Arthur started to speak and stopped again. “Just him.” He looked a bit sheepish.

The slight grin he gave Merlin was so endearingly cute that Merlin wondered why it was familiar enough to make his stomach flutter. “Who was he?”

“A King.” Arthur shifted uncomfortably. “A great King, um…” He flushed. “King Arthur of Camelot, Knights of the Round table, that king.”

“Who?” Merlin had no idea of course because his memory had really big holes which meant that he had no idea what history or fiction he was aware of until he remembered it. He did, however, dream of a King and see a King in his latest memory flash. “He didn’t happen to wear a long red cape with a gold dragon symbol, did he?”

“Yes, he did.” Arthur was encouraged by the question, excited. “What do you remember?”

“I had some flashes of us…” Merlin flushed and admitted. “You and I. Together. Intimate. I was his servant or something.”

“You were the love of his life. The best friend he ever had, his only friend.” Arthur smiled, their hands were still linked. “I’ve seen them too. More, perhaps because he’s been trying to make me look for you so long. When I saw you in the park that day I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. You were real. I thought for years I had been hallucinating, or was crazy or …god… I’ve been taking meds to drown him out. It just made the migraines worse.”

Merlin leaned over and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, meant to just set him at ease, a sweet gentle kiss. “I have no idea what this is.” His lips broke out into a smile that tugged at Arthur’s soul. “It’s the first and only good thing I’ve had in five years and I don’t want you to get hurt and with the people after me you might get hurt. So you should, I think, I mean.” His shoulders sagged and his face fell.

“I can take care of myself, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur wasn’t sure when the King had woken up but he did. “I can protect you.” He cleared his throat. “Just let me. It’s what I’m meant to do. I think it’s why I found you. I have money, I have influence. I can find out more about what happened to you, help you get back to your family. Maybe help you get your memories back. _I don’t care_ what the dangers are, Merlin.” He was afraid for a moment that Merlin might walk away from him forever and he couldn’t have that. He wouldn’t let that happen. “The only thing I care about is how I would feel if I never saw you again.”

Merlin was starting to wonder if he was feeling the same way. It was absurd, he barely knew Arthur but his heart didn’t seem to care about that. His heart wanted desperately to be held in Arthur’s arms. He sniffled slightly. “I _want_ to remember. Everything.” In the back of his head he could feel his magic flickering, just under his skin. He could feel _Arthur_ under his skin. His magic was telling him to trust Arthur, just like it had told him to trust Gwaine. “Let’s… where can we go?” He didn’t actually want to go back to Gwaine’s apartment with Arthur.

“My sister’s house.” Arthur suddenly remembered. Morgana was out of town for at least another month on tour and he had a key. “She’s gone for a while and they won’t think to look for you there. She has a couple of guest rooms. It’s big, like mine.”

“Your sister?” Merlin wondered why he felt a sudden wave of dread.

“Morgana, she’s a Broadway Star. Father’s very proud of her. She’s in a musical right now that’s on tour in America. It’s called Les Miserables. She’s got a lead role.” Arthur smiled grimly. “We get along, sort of, when we’re not arguing.”

Merlin swallowed. His magic didn’t like the idea but it trusted Arthur. “Okay.”

He and Arthur left the coffee shop together, fingers still laced together. Merlin was not used to this feeling. He was used to hunching his shoulders and ducking away from any looks. He pulled his beanie down low and let Arthur direct them. He had his backpack now, he could run any time he wanted and no one would ever find him again. Why wasn’t he running?

Arthur held his hand and almost shielded him with his body the entire time they walked through the run down streets of the neighborhood Gwaine lived in. Some of the businesses had been marked by the White Dragon’s signature work and Arthur smiled when he saw them. “You’re an amazing artist, Merlin.” He whispered softly into Merlin’s ear.

Merlin flushed slightly and his ears tingled. He had an odd feeling that his ears were extremely sensitive and that Arthur was well aware of it, or at least King Arthur was.

There wasn’t a huge crowd as they made it down to the tube. London was cold and dreary so the crowd wasn’t thick but ever-present. He shivered, thinking of his hidey hole in the park he could not go back to. There wasn’t a place to sit on the tube so he ended up getting maneuvered to lean against the side of the car with Arthur right in front of him.

He looked up at the blonde and one hand grasped Arthur while the other kept him balanced. Arthur was gazing down at him with a hungry expression. He was jostled slightly and Merlin could feel an intense heat developing within his bell. His magic wanted make everyone go away so it was just them. His magic wanted release so badly he could taste it. He leant his head against the wall of the subway car and felt it move over ever rail bump. Arthur pressed against him and he couldn’t stop a small cry of need from chasing out of his lips.

A stranger glanced at him with a slightly perturbed expression. Merlin looked quickly away and hid his face in Arthur’s shoulder. “I…” he whimpered.

“Five more minutes and we’re there.” Arthur said against his ear.

When Arthur rubbed Merlin’s shoulder gently it just served to make him even more of a bundle of want. He didn’t know how he got through that tube right but somehow he managed to do it without completely embarrassing himself. Morgana’s building was much like Arthur’s if a bit more glamourous. She also had a penthouse and Merlin wasn’t entirely uncomfortable now that he had a few of his memories back. He knew money, he understood it, he didn’t feel like a country bumpkin but he also didn’t belong and he got the strange impression that the security guards in the building didn’t think so either.

They knew Arthur, however, and he had a quick discussion with them and soon they were in the elevator going up. Merlin felt a sense of loss when Arthur wasn’t pressed up against him like he had been in the subway car. If he had control over his magic he might just have dragged Arthur right over but instead he took two steps and grasped Arthur’s shirt. “Kiss me.”

Arthur didn’t need a second invitation, he covered Merlin’s lips a second later and his body sang from the contact. This wasn’t the sweet innocent kiss in the café, this was hard and bold and Merlin tackled his tongue like a starving man. They fit together well Arthur’s muscular form against Merlin’s slight waifish form and god Merlin wanted to climb up Arthur and ride him against a wall. He didn’t know when the last time he had sex was. The elevator doors opened right into Morgana’s flat and they stumbled in side, desperate and hot for each other.

“Make me remember you.” Merlin rasped as his fingers slid up and down Arthur’s chest and kicked the door closed and tossed the key on a counter. “I want to remember every minute.”

At some point they made it into the living room, Merlin practically crawling up him in an effort to get closer to his skin. A grand affair, Morgana’s living room. It was a semi-circle with a round roof that had a domed stained glass ceiling. Each piece of furniture was carefully chosen to match an artistic décor designed to give the place a cross between a medieval and modern setting. Merlin took a very brief moment as Arthur was taking his shirt off to gaze in awe… then well, Arthur was there with his shirt off and he couldn’t help but stare. Holy God, was he real? Merlin felt slightly cowed under the presence of all that muscular, toned and evenly tanned perfection.

“We should um… Probably take this to the Guest room. It’s down the hallway. I don’t think Morgana would appreciate us messing up her space and you don’t want to see her when she’s mad.” Arthur grinned faintly. He couldn’t help but feel smug at the gob smacked expression in Merlin’s face. “Like what you see?”

“You know I do.” Merlin muttered. And he did too, he knew and remembered more than Merlin did. He took a few more steps down the hall after Arthur and his delightful muscles… and that arse. Merlin was mesmerized by it until. He blinked… took a step back and clutched his chest.

Morgana had installed lights that activated by presence when one entered a room or got close enough to them. Arthur hadn’t turned on all the lights when they walked in and once they headed towards the hallway a particular wall was illuminated and he just froze.

The wall had five spectacular paintings hanging on it. All of the same style and form. The artist, whoever he was, had a masterful stroke with oils. He brought out the subjects of the painting as if they were leaping from it and moving within it. There was depth and color such that both terrified and delighted. The subjects of the paintings are what drew his attention. The first was a lake, a great and beautiful lake by mountains… a boy was touching the waters of the lake. You could only see him from behind and he was cast in the shadows because he was sad, Merlin could almost hear him crying. There was a boat in the lake and a beautiful young woman in the boat. He knew her. Her face was soft in death and the title of the painting was: The Lady of the Lake. But he knew her. “Arthur…” He said in a strangled voice.

The next painting was of a man, he was old and dressed in physician’s robes, pouring over books in a workplace that looked like some sort of laboratory. The man had snow white hair and a wizened look to him. He was reading a letter and looked deeply concerned.

“What is it?” Arthur turned to look at the paintings and gasped in shock. They hadn’t been here the last time he was here. Of course he recognized Freya, and Gaius.

Merlin’s legs wobbled and Arthur caught him before he sank to his knees. The next three paintings were all of the white dragon, Aithusa, flying over an army. A painting of when she was little, calling the dragon out of the egg, the boy still cast in the shadows and yet somehow alive in the panting. The last was of Morgana herself, with the dragon at her feet, looking pleased and powerful. That was the image that dominated the wall. “I remember painting those. They were commissioned.” Merlin shook. “Arthur those are my paintings.”

He buried his face in Arthur’s chest. “Morgana came to visit me, seven years ago. I know your sister.” He punched Arthur without really actually causing damage, just hitting for the sake of the need to hit. “She babbled on about being sorry and wanting to talk to me but I just thought she was another spoiled princess. Instead she commissioned the paintings. She came many times. Arthur… she…” He lifted his eyes up. “She’s the one I thought I killed. I remember her now. The last time she came it was against her will. Cenred was with her. He’d forced her to bring me to him. Blackmail of some kind. Oh god, Arthur… I remember. I knew her. I knew her.”

Arthur’s mind reeled, he didn’t know what to think about that. Morgana had never said a thing and he’d –told- her about the some of the memories he was having. She’d said absolutely nothing. “She’s not dead, Merlin and Cenred is still looking for you. I saw him outside of the bar. Wait, you remember…everything?”

“Not Everything.” Merlin shook his head brokenly. “I think I need to see the rest of my paintings to remember everything. I painted some of the story. Um, Arthur, there are paintings of you. I didn’t know who you were and never showed anyone… but there are paintings of you. Cenred threatened her and you and he has people in my mum and dad’s security team. Oh my god. That’s why Morgana is touring. She knows he can’t get to her in America. It’s me he wants.”

Arthur held him in his arms and tried to calm him down. “Everything’s going to be alright, Merlin. Settle down. Why does Cenred want you?” He stroked his hair gently and his mind raced.

“Because Morgause and Cenred want to release my magic and use me as a weapon to gain power. I still have magic, Arthur. I still have magic. I still have magic.” Merlin rocked back and forth. “How can you want me anymore?” He sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“ _Me_ rlin, shut up. I know you have magic.” The King kissed Merlin’s forehead. “Alright, so now we really need the police, Merlin. Cenred may try something now that he’s seen me. Gwaine and I tried to throw him off the scent by pretending to be boyfriends but he’s smart. He may have figured it out.”

He pulled out his cellphone and checked the time. It would still be afternoon where Morgana was. He dialed quickly.

“Morgana? It’s Arthur.”

“Arthur? Has something happened? Is Father okay?” Morgana sounded confused to hear Arthur’s voice.

“I need you to come home. We have a family emergency. I can’t tell you about it on the phone. Get on the next plane and get back here.”

“Arthur? I have 3 performances…”

“Morgana, this is life or death. I need you back now.” Arthur said desperately.

“Alright, Alright, I wish would just tell me.” Morgana muttered. “I’ll let my producer know and he’ll put the understudy in. I’m on my way.”

“Thank you.”

Merlin was still shaking. “I need to see the rest of my paintings.” He moaned sharply and Arthur cradled him in his arms. “I need to see them.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Arthur kissed the top of Merlin’s head again and held him close. He’d let Merlin breathe a few minutes but then they would have to get things moving.

 _About damn time._ A smug voice in his head muttered. The King was pleased. For the first time Arthur realized that he hadn’t had a migraine the whole entire day.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for chapter delay I am at a convention this weekend so my updates are behind.
> 
> I love all your comments and will get to them soon!

Merlin couldn’t take his eyes off the paintings on Morgana’s wall. They were drawing him into them, they had magic and he could feel that each of them represented an important part of his memories. They were the pieces of his life that were missing. Pieces of him that were missing. They were pieces that he needed to fully remember Arthur and he needed them like he needed air to breathe. Since the revelation had pretty much killed the mood and need for each other Arthur was making tea in the kitchen and Merlin was sprawled on the couch, staring at pieces of his life. It felt almost as if each painting had part of a code that would unlock his magic. Unlock himself. He wondered if the paintings that he’d done on the street all had magic stored within them too.

It hurt his head. And Arthur… He gazed over at the man who poked his head into the living room. “You take sugar? Sorry, all Morgana has is powdered milk. She’s been gone for weeks.”

“It’ll be fine, sugar, yeah.” Merlin mumbled. God Arthur was amazing. At first he was a bit of a nutcase but now he could handle it. Arthur was seeing the past and trying to handle it the best he could. Merlin was part of his past. Far Past. Morgana Penn. The name rang over and over in his mind. The girl he thought he killed. He could remember her dead eyes clearly. She was dead. He’d killed her. He was certain of it. If he wanted to be sure he had to look at all his paintings. If these four were anything to go by each one of them would have a clue.

“Tea…” Arthur presented it with a package of suspicious looking biscuits that may or may not have past due expiry date. He sat next to Merlin and shook out some biscuits on his saucer. “Eat, drink.” He coaxed.

“Thank you.” Merlin gave him a ghost of a smile. “I’m sorry about all of this.” He sipped the tea gratefully.

“Don’t worry about it.” Arthur said, “I rang Gwaine. He and Percival will come by in about thirty minutes.”

Merlin bit his lip nervously and nodded. “Okay.” He set the tea cup down and gazed over at Arthur. “We were lovers before.” He flushed a little. “I remember some of it now. Bits and pieces.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Why did you remember and not me?” Merlin wondered.

“I’ve asked myself that more times than you can possibly imagine.” Arthur exhaled and lifted his eyes to meet Merlin’s. “I despaired of ever finding you. My doctors told me I was creating memories from my imagination. My father made me go to psychiatrists since I was old enough to make myself understood and asking for you. They found me once wandering Wales. I had biked all the way when I was twelve years old. Father was beside himself. I’ve been on and off various medications so that I could function as a working adult without searing migraines and experiencing moments of confusing memories I couldn’t understand. The most recent ones I was taking are new and I almost succeeded in burying him until that day I saw you in the park. He crashed through. King Arthur did. And the migraines have mostly stopped. I woke up this morning and I didn’t have to repeat the mantra…”

“The mantra?” Merlin wondered if he wanted to know.

“It was like having multiple personality disorder, I guess.” Arthur continued. “Every morning after the nightmares I would have to remind myself who I was. It was worse, much worse this year. I think maybe the new drugs had something to do with it.”

“I’m sorry Arthur it must have been a rough life.” Merlin reached over and touched his leg gently. “For what it’s worth….I’m glad you found me.”

Arthur’s smiled and Merlin’s eyes widened at the beauty of it. Arthur was just so cute and earnest just then that Merlin was compelled to lean over and kiss him. He tugged on Arthur’s lower lip gently and coaxed his lips to part. With a soft groan he scrambled up on Arthur’s lap and slipped both hands through his hair. They remained there for a moment while Merlin just gazed into Arthur’s eyes.

“I could drown in you.” Merlin mumbled. “Your eyes…” He kissed Arthur again and just plunged into his mouth with a heat that ignited his soul.

“Merlin….” Arthur trailed his hands up and down Merlin’s back and gripped his buttocks. Their tongues danced and twirled and it felt more than good. It was exquisite. Arthur wanted to kiss Merlin forever. They’d already wasted so much time in this life.

“Tell me you feel this too. That it’s not just him.” Merlin parted from the kiss and nuzzled against him. “I like –you- Arthur. You’re the one who found me.”

Arthur’s eyes widened slightly. He had not expected that. For so long the King had been telling him who he was waiting for that he did not expect someone to love him for who he was in this life. It had always been about the past, not the present. Arthur put his hand over Merlin’s heart and rubbed it softly. He trailed his fingers up his neck and let his thumb play against the bump at his throat. “I feel pretty overwhelmed, honestly, Merlin. But as far as I can tell….” He drew his fingers up to caress the young man’s cheek. “I do love you and I’m him I mean, he’s me. God…” Arthur ran his hands through his hair. “I think we need to get your memories back so that we can get on the same page, Merlin. Right now, I know how I feel, but I have the advantage. I remember us in the past, Merlin.”

“I want to!” Merlin rasped. “God I want to.” He nibbled on his lower lip and gazed at Arthur. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered. “All gold and light, I’d paint you with the energy of the sun.”

They spent their time kissing and touching while they waited for Gwaine and Percival. Merlin knew he wanted more but this would have to be it for now. He wanted a lot more of Arthur, hell, his body ached for it. And he, he needed it like he needed air to breathe.

Gwaine and Percival showed up later and Gwaine whistled when he saw the wall of art. “She’s certainly got good taste. Are all of these are yours, Merlin?”

“Just those four.”

Percival eyed Arthur and Merlin. He was clearly suppressing anger. He looked at the paintings himself and frowned when he saw the image of Morgana. “What’s going on?” He looked at all three of them.

“Merlin painted memories. We think we can get him to remember if he sees the paintings in his studio. The problem is the people who are after him. Cenred and Morgause are bad news.” Arthur explained. “I don’t know how to tell you guys this, but uh…” Gwaine had the foresight to bring food and beer so he helped himself to one. “I am just going to plunge right in. There was a reason you were drawn to us back then, Gwaine. Morgana and I. Though honestly I have no idea why you dated her first. You hated her.”

“So I learned pretty quickly.” Gwaine muttered. “What do you mean, exactly?”

“Uhm.” Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. “I know all of you. I mean knew…”

Percival was normally the strong silent type so when he opened his mouth to speak, Gwaine stared at him in surprise. “Finally.” He exhaled. “Honest to god, I thought it was just me.”

Gwaine, Merlin and Arthur turned to stare at Percival.

“You are going to say you know you were Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, right?” Percival waved a hand at Arthur. “Do you remember?” He gazed at Gwaine with a slightly accusing look. “If you do and didn’t tell me I’m going to be extremely annoyed.”

Arthur’s mouth dropped open. “If you remembered, why didn’t you seek anyone out?”

Percival rolled his eyes. “Look at me, Arthur. A guy looking like me starts to tell people he knew them in a past life….I did look for Gwaine and I found him, but that’s because…well…” He shrugged and looked sideways at Gwaine. “It’s obvious, yeah?”

“You have a point.” Arthur muttered.

Gwaine shook his head, “I don’t remember. I have feelings, but that’s all. I had a feeling about you the moment we met, Percy.” He put a hand on Percival’s cheek. “I would have told you. Now I know why you kept coming back in spite of all the shit I put you through.”

“You died in my arms.” Percival told him flatly. “I lived for years after all of you…. I was the last man standing.” Then he glared at Merlin though there wasn’t really any fire behind it. “And YOU never came back. We heard about you from time to time but you never came back.”

Merlin shivered at the fierce look. “I’m sorry? I don’t remember, Percival. I remember some, but not all like you and Arthur.”

Arthur looked immensely relieved, but also curious. “How did you deal with all of it?”

“I have less issues than you.” Percival shrugged. “I was just a Knight. I wasn’t betrayed by everyone I had ever loved.” He sighed at Merlin just then. “Honestly, Merlin. You have a lot to account for, so forgive me if I’m not exactly thrilled that Gwaine is mixed up with you again….” Percival’s hands shook. “I just… I don’t know what I’d do…..I can’t go through that again.” He looked over at Gwaine with a miserable little frown. “I’m sorry, I love you… I always have. I wanted to tell you in a different way. It’s alright if you don’t love me, you don’t have to. I just don’t want you to die again.”

Merlin looked as if Percival had just physically hit him across the face. He stared with wide, round eyes and Arthur simply pulled him into his arms.

“You told me in the end, Merlin.” Arthur stroked his shoulder gently. “I understood in the end. Percival, it is a bit more complex than that.”

“Not from my end.” Percival shook his head. “You would never have killed him. We wouldn’t have let him kill you. We all knew how much you loved him but he waited until the last minute. You didn’t trust us, Merlin.”

Arthur sighed, “Merlin doesn’t remember, Gwaine doesn’t remember. Morgana’s coming back tomorrow and I don’t know what she remembers but we’ll find out. We have other problems to deal with, Percy. Cenred and Morgause are trying to get to Merlin. We have to stop it.” He kept Merlin in his arms the entire time.

Throughout the exchange Gwaine sort of just attempted to process. Percival remembered a past life with him in it? Percival knew who Merlin and Arthur were? Endearing, honest, innocent Percival who didn’t have a bad bone in his body had gone through all of that. Sweet God, Percival loved him. He hadn’t expected that. They had broken up and gotten back together so many times he lost count. He met Percival after he got out of jail. Had that been the chance encounter he thought it was or had Percival made it happen? And did it matter? He reached over and took one of Percival’s large hands in his and squeezed it gently.

“Also…” Arthur sort of shifted uncomfortably. “The detective in charge of finding Merlin Emrys…um…” He eyed Percival. “His name is Lance DuLack…and my Personal Assistant at Penn Realty is Gwen. No, she doesn’t remember me and there’s nothing between us although I’d love to know why my housemaid is in one of your paintings, Merlin.” He indicated the portrait. “But that can wait.”

“Lancelot…” Percival’s eyes widened. “Gaius told us what happened to him, the spell Morgana did.” He looked at Gwaine who gently rubbed his hand with his thumb.

“We need to call him. It’s the only way we’re going to get into Merlin’s studio” Arthur jostled Merlin slightly. “Merlin, are you alright? You’re awfully quiet.” It felt so good to know that it wasn’t just him who remembered everything but he was worried about Merlin. Percival had been pretty harsh.

“We’re talking about this later.” Gwaine brushed his fingers against Percy’s cheek. “Alone. But for now…” He completely ignored Merlin and Arthur and kissed him soundly. “And for the record, I love you too.”

Merlin had been quiet ever since Percival started talking. “I’m sorry.” He whispered softly at Percival. It wasn’t nearly enough but it was all he could give right now not knowing the extent of the history. He didn’t want to involve the police and he felt really weird right now. Percival’s accusing look had hurt him more than he wanted to admit. Had he betrayed Arthur? He looked up into Arthur’s eyes and tried to understand. There were too many pieces missing. “I’m sorry. I’m sure I never meant to hurt you, whatever happened.”

“Listen to me.” Arthur’s voice was extremely serious as he held Merlin’s gaze. “You had your reasons. They were good ones. I forgave you. We’ll talk more about it when you get your memories back. For now, just focus on the situation at hand.” He kissed Merlin’s forehead tenderly and was happy to note that his mind was flowed freely now and he didn't feel confused. It was like the on switch had been pressed and he knew what he was doing for once. It felt good to be in control. He’d spent so many years of his life out of control that finally seeing things clearly was a blessing.

Merlin rested his head against Arthur’s shoulder. “Call Lance.” He nodded. “Let’s get this over with.”

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.:)

Gwaine sat on the edge of the chair Percival was. He draped his arm lightly over his shoulders while Percival’s wrapped around his waist. Merlin was on Arthur’s lap, wrapped in his arms. Percival was tense and unhappy at the idea of meeting Morgana and Gwaine really wished he did remember. He couldn’t imagine what Percival and Arthur were going through and he’d never once thought Percy could be anything other than he was. Tall, stoic, reliable Percy, the man he’d met by chance after he got out of jail. Now he knew it wasn’t by chance. Percival had deliberately sought him out. What did that even mean? “Percy?” He smiled faintly when his boyfriend looked up at him. “How did you know how to find me?”

“Your picture was in the paper the day you were arrested.” Percival explained with a dry laugh. “I wasn’t exactly shocked, I mean you were always getting into trouble. First names are a lot harder to find than last names, believe it or not. I had no access to police records so that was the first thing I thought of being after school. I injured myself playing footie in University while training in law enforcement so I could never pass as a cop and I’m not exactly the detective type since I can’t blend in with a crowd. I ended up being a security guard.” He tightened his grip around Gwaine’s waist.

Gwaine looked over at Merlin and Arthur. He could see the worry in Arthur’s eyes and Merlin looked… odd. Gwaine had known the young man for years now and always felt overprotective of him, like they had a kind of connection. He never dreamed how strong it actually was. He felt like his whole world had suddenly been thrown on its ass but somehow he was calm. Seeing Merlin with Arthur, in Arthur’s arms was just right. Like it had always been and would always be. Fate had a strange way of pulling people together.

He knew Percival was tense about seeing Morgana. “Are you going to be alright?” Gwaine asked him softly. He studied the left side of Percy’s neck which had a fading bruise from a particularly aggressive session of lovemaking. He thumbed it gently. Percy liked rough sex and gave as good as he got.

“I don’t know.” Percival said honestly. “I’ve hated her for a very long time.”

“Morgana is not the same person as she was Percival.” Arthur defended his sister carefully. “She’s always been protective of me. I refuse to believe she’ll betray us again in this life. She has no reason to. Our father claimed her as his as soon as she was born. She was raised a Penn and he always let her do whatever she wanted to. Hence the music career. She and I have always been close, she helped me through my…him. Um.” Arthur shrugged helplessly. “If she did know she never let on.”

Percival just shrugged and Gwaine rubbed his shoulders gently.

Sometime later Gwaine’s cellphone beeped and he picked it up. Lance had called them back. They’d used Gwaine’s because the police were tracking Arthur’s.

\--“Detective Dulack, yes this is Arthur Penn.”

\--“I received your message to call. It’s 2:30 in the morning, Mr Penn from a number that isn’t yours.” Lance’s tone was mild because the man never got irritated.

\--“I know it’s early, but I need you to come to my sister’s apartment. I have new information for you regarding the case of Merlin Emrys.”

\--“I see. Can you give me any details? I don’t make house calls, Mr Penn. I’m off-duty at the moment.”

\--“I realize that, can you come here in the morning? I need to speak with you alone.”

\--“You could come down to the station alone, Mr Penn.”

Of course Lance was being completely reasonable since it was unreasonable to demand that an off-duty detective drop everything and rush to an apartment that wasn’t even his to discuss a missing person’s case.

Merlin took the phone because Arthur wasn’t getting anywhere.

\--“Sorry Detective Dulack this Merlin Emrys. I am here at Arthur Penn’s sister’s flat. Lives are in danger and we need you to come alone.”

There was a long pause at the other end of the line.

\--“Is this a joke?”

\--“No joke, Detective. Please. I’m not lying. People I love are in danger. No one can know where I am.”

There was another pause.

\--“Very well then. I will come.”

The line clicked and Arthur smiled at Merlin. “We can trust him.”

Merlin shifted and pulled himself out of Arthur’s lap to stretch and stand. He felt a little bit self-conscious there with witnesses. “I have a strange feeling you’re right. The food Gwaine had brought was still good and he started to fill a plate. In spite of everything he was still hungry.

“I can’t believe _you_ survived five years on the streets.” Arthur stared at him. Merlin was always thinking about his stomach back then. It got them into all kinds of scrapes.

“Can’t let good food go to waste.” Merlin said softly, “It was bad, Arthur, until I met Gwaine. You honestly don’t want to know what I had to do to get food.”

The comment made Arthur’s face go pale.

“Nothing like that.” Merlin said quickly. “I drew the line at that.”

“Thank god.” Arthur exhaled. The idea of Merlin being reduced to such a thing made him queasy.

Percival rose. “I don’t think I can handle seeing Morgana. I’m sorry Gwaine, but I’m not ready for it.”

“I don’t think any of us should be apart right now. If Cenred and Morgause are watching Gwaine’s place of business then they might be watching anyone who are associated with him. I think you should stay, Percival.” Arthur looked solemn.

Percival sighed and sat back down again. The look he gave Arthur was a man who could not disobey the order of his King. Even now, he would follow Arthur to the ends of the earth to whatever goal.

“Hey..” Gwaine took Percival’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead gently. “I’m here, okay?”

But Percival looked away. The pain of that day would never fade and Gwaine didn’t know what to do. He looked at Arthur and then Merlin but there wasn’t anything they could do for Percival either. “You’re lucky, Merlin. You don’t remember Arthur’s death but I still have nightmares.”

Gwaine frowned suddenly. “Maybe that’s why you don’t remember, Merlin.” He looked between Arthur and Merlin. “The memory is too painful and you were somehow able to wipe it? We are apparently reincarnations of these people from the past.”

Merlin could only shrug, he had no idea.

***

Detective Lance DuLack had no idea why he was so obsessed with the Merlin Emrys case, he just was. Ever since it fell onto his desk five years ago he’d felt an intense need to find the young man in the picture. His life was a fairly ordinary one. He’d grown up and gone to a good college, he’d never been married though had plenty of opportunity. He inherited a house when his parents passed away at a young age and been extremely responsible for a good long time.

He approached every case with a systematic, somewhat emotionally detached yet aggressive mindset. From start to finish he looked at every angle, every detail he could possibly find. Almost every case that had crossed his desk he had solved. He was something of a celebrity in the police department as a result.

As for the Emrys case, he had looked at every detail. He had followed every lead and yet still nothing added up. It all came down to the night of Merlin Emrys’ 20th birthday party when all the security camera’s mysteriously malfunctioned. He’d spoken with every guest, every guard, every employee, the caterers. Everyone. Merlin Emrys had simply vanished. It was hard to believe as well given how striking the young man’s appearance was. It would be hard to hide his definitive looks.

It was a mystery as to how a brilliant prodigy, son of one of the wealthiest men in England could go missing but he had. When Lance couldn’t solve the case his run of bad luck started. His fall from grace was rapid and demeaning. He was avoided, sometimes shunned and yet he still worked. When Arthur Penn called him the first time about finding Merlin Emrys he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When he walked into Penn Realty and met the man he had the strangest feeling. Then he saw her. Gwen Smythe, Arthur’s PA, and something told him his life was about to change course and it had.

The case was open again, though really it had never been closed. It was considered one of those cold cases that wasn’t likely to get solved. They had a sighting from a reputable source that Merlin Emrys was alive until one of his co-workers had told him that Arthur Penn wasn’t exactly the most reliable of sources. He didn’t believe them and pressed forward.

Now he was walking towards the home of Morgana Penn, Arthur’s sister with a strong feeling of trepidation. He shouldn’t have taken their word for it, he should have contacted someone. This was not normal police procedure. There’d been something in the man’s voice. He somehow knew that voice and knew to trust it. He somehow knew.

The elevators opened to the penthouse apartment and Lance’s carefully ordered world came crashing down. He was the third of the Knights of the Round Table to step into the apartment and not the only one to have shared a bond with Merlin. He was the one who first learned about the Magic. He was the one who first cared about the boy. He would have given his life for Merlin. When Lance stepped into the room his eyes sort of widened and he reached a hand out in his direction. “Merlin…?” Vaguely aware that he was being completely inappropriate he tried to straighten and collect himself. “Ahem. Mr Penn.” It was Arthur who answered the door, of course.

“Lance!” Arthur was a little more familiar than Lancelot would have liked just then as he manhandled the detective into the apartment and to a chair.

“I’m sure he needs a minute.” Percival suggested.

Lance, however, was the kind of man who sorted himself easily. He looked from Percival, to Gwaine, to Merlin then to Arthur, then back to Merlin. He was also the smartest of the knights aside from Leon. He put away the pad and pencil he had taken out just before he got to the apartment and rubbed his forehead with one thumb. “Alright….will someone care to tell me what is going on?”

It was quicker to bring Lance on board than they had originally thought. He remembered, just like Percy and Arthur. It was sudden but his mind was so ordered and his personality so stoic that he accepted it easily and with that epic grace he had. He’d always known there was some reason he was so drawn to the Merlin Emrys’ case and now he knew.

***

After talking to Lance, Merlin was told that there was no dead girl at the party. Lance would get all the information he could on Cenred and Morgause. He had a key to the studio and would be able to let Merlin in to see it but he had a duty to uphold too.

“You cannot understand how hard this has been on your mother, Merlin. She is devastated.” Lance told him carefully. “You must contact them.”

“Not until I know they are safe!” Merlin argued. “I cannot go back until I know that they will not be harmed.”

“I cannot just arrest Cenred.” Lance sighed, “Even if you order it, Arthur. There are laws. What about if we just told Gaius?”

“He would feel honor bound to tell my mother!” Merlin paced like a caged animal. “I need to go to the studio. I need to get my magic back.”

“Yes, Merlin. That would be very wise.” A new voice came from the doorway. Morgana stood, tired from travel. She had rented a jet to get home first thing in the morning. Her gaze flicked around the room to a stunned Arthur, Percival who looked like he was ready to kill her, Lance, Gwaine who she lingered on too long and then Merlin. “I must say, Arthur. I despaired of you ever getting your shit together.” She walked over to give him a warm hug and smoothed back his hair. She gave Gwaine a smirk. “I didn’t start to remember until you were sent to jail. That jogged everything. I didn’t say anything Arthur because I did not know how this would affect us.” She walked straight to her liquor cabinet and pulled out some strong brandy for everyone. “I admit I was afraid you would want to kill me for something a past life did. In my last year of Uni I took an art class and the professor showed us the work of a prodigy. Imagine my surprise when I saw my face and the name of the artist.” She indicated the large portrait on the wall. “You painted that when you were 16, Merlin and you’d never met me as far as I knew.”

“What happened at my birthday party?” Merlin wondered at her. They all took the liquor and Morgana stood in front of her portrait as she talked to them all, proud and regal. “I saw you. I thought you died.”

“I almost died.” Morgana lifted her chin. “Cenred had been following me for a while. I had finally managed to get an invitation to your birthday party which took a great deal of social maneuvering. He had everything worked out and he hadn’t planned on me finding and getting to Merlin. I had ruined all of his plans when I found him cornering Merlin and stepped in to help stop Cenred from binding him. Cenred lunged for him and he fired a spell off. Cenred pushed me in front of the spell and I went down. Cenred told Merlin that if he did not give him his magic he would kill everyone he ever loved to get it. I’m not sure what happened after that. When I regained consciousness I was lying at Merlin’s knees.   I only remember being about to die when Merlin did some kind of transference spell that took a lot of energy out of him. It was healing magic of a sort and I could tell Merlin had no idea what he was doing. He saved me, looked like he was about to keel over himself and ran. The rest, you know. After that I did the best I could to stay out of England because I had no idea what happened to Cenred or Merlin but I know he’s still out there hunting you and I know he has Morgause his prisoner.”

“That’s a pretty story.” Percival said between his teeth. “But we have no reason to trust you.”

“You’re right, you don’t.” Morgana looked over at Merlin. “This is between me and him.” She gazed at Merlin and sighed. “I know you don’t remember much but I am sorry, Merlin. For everything. I’m not making the same mistakes in this life. I have a chance to do things right.”

Arthur had listened to all of this with a stunned expression. Morgana remembered. The King inside him was suspicious of her but he wanted to believe that she had the capacity to change. He loved her dearly. He’d always wanted her to change. She’d been corrupted by magic and they’d been great friends until she was corrupted by her half-sister. If everything she said was true she had saved Merlin’s life. He might have been lost if she hadn’t been at the party.

Merlin gazed at Morgana with mixed feelings. He had memories of her but they were jumbled. He didn’t know whether or not to believe her and part of him strongly resented her. It was the look in Arthur’s eyes that moved him to trust her. “I need to see my other paintings. I believe Morgana.”

Arthur exhaled. “If Merlin believes it, I believe it.” He looked directly at his sister. “I cannot believe you would want to kill me in this life.”

Morgana gave Merlin a quick hug, then her brother. “I’m so sorry, Arthur.”

Gwaine gripped Percival’s hand because he knew the man still didn’t believe it.

Lance rose. “Then let’s go to your studio.”

***

Merlin’s studio was huge, it took up a whole multiple level loft in one building. The building only had Merlin’s studio in it as all other floors were vacant. Merlin liked his privacy and his family were rich enough to afford it. It overlooked the Thames and had a spectacular view of the city.

Stepping into the studio was like taking a step into the past. Merlin wasn’t just a prodigy he was a master painter and he had taken the past and thrown it up onto the walls in a flourish with a flourish as memories danced within the picture frames and came to life. Each step the group of them took revealed a new scene, a new memory among scattered frames that weren’t from their past. As they pulled the white covers over the paintings down they saw all of them. And each painting when revealed sent waves back to each of them. Merlin wanted to fling each of them down all at once but the first experience had him already reeling.

“Merlin, you’re a wonder.” Arthur gasped as the past came to life and he felt suddenly cleansed with it. Percival kept hold of Gwaine’s hand and Arthur held both Merlin’s and Morgana’s. Lance took the lead, was the one to reveal each frame.

“No one has seen all of Merlin’s paintings before and now I know why.” Morgana whispered.

They came to a particular set of ten paintings, all arranged in order draped. When Lancelot revealed the first one, Arthur flushed. It was him. He was standing in his bedroom, completely nude with a scroll in his hands as he picked up a piece of food from the tray on the table. He was bathed in light from the window of his bedroom in Camelot. Every contour of Arthur’s skin was expertly shaded and lighted to bring out each nuance, each mark as if the painted had intimate knowledge. His cock was somewhat strategically hidden.

“I knew it!” Morgana whispered. “Let’s see the next one.”

To add to Arthur’s embarrassment the next picture was him naked on his bed in a very risqué position. There was no way that the painter could have painted this without having seen it before. Arthur lay in his bed, back propped up by the pillows, eyes riveted forward as though he was watching something. Both legs were spread wide, inviting and there was nothing concealing his manhood which was painted in all its rigid glory. One finger was crooked and Arthur’s smile was playful. It was the very definition of eroticism. It was the kind of pose that would make a straight man hard.

“Good, god, Merlin.” Lance blushed.

Merlin was rooted to the spot. Had he really painted these? What must Arthur think of him! Memories rushed back into him and he knew what was in the next paintings. When Lance was about to show the next one he shook his head desperately. “No! Those are for Arthur and me! Can you all, um… go somewhere else in the studio. Please?” He begged.

Morgana looked somewhat devious. “I’d love to see the rest of them, but Arthur’s already red. Come along, let’s go look at one of the tournaments.”

“I’m _so_ sorry…” Merlin rasped out. He gave Arthur a pleading look. “I didn’t think you were real. I didn’t know any of this was real!”

“Keep going.” Arthur gestured with one hand. He wanted to see those other paintings.

Merlin flushed again in embarrassment. “I…I…” He knew what they entailed. He revealed the third painting and Arthur grimaced. In this one, he was on his knees stroking himself, all the while watching the painter. In the fourth painting he was on his stomach on the bed, a man with a fuzzy face though with a body suspiciously like Merlin’s. His face was hidden in shadows at first. When Merlin touched the painting it showed his face and he was in deep concentration. The rest were much like that. Varying poses of Merlin having Arthur until the final one where they are both snuggled against each other in bed, naked, spent and gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Oh my god, my sister is NOT going to see these.” Arthur stammered, face red and body flushed with heat. “No one is going to see these. We’re going to burn these! Hide them… God if my father ever saw them...If ANYONE ever printed these!”

“No way, Arthur, they’re memories. My memories.” Merlin smiled at him and began to cover them up.

“You remember?” Arthur caught Merlin’s hands and brought them to his lips. “You remember us?”

“I remember.” Merlin nodded softly and pressed himself against Arthur.

Arthur kissed him hotly. He pressed him against a pillar and ground himself against Merlin. God but he had never been so turned on in his life. They kissed and touched and tangled their tongues until they forgot completely that they weren’t the only ones in the gallery and technically it was going to be a first time for Merlin at least in this life.

“Ahem.” Morgana cleared her throat behind the pair. “I think there will be time for that later, and you may wish to cover those up again.”

Merlin flicked his wrist and up went the covers. He grinned in delight. “I have it back! Everything was in the paintings. When you all were reincarnated I cast a spell so that I would fit in your lives, it just went awry and with each painting, my memories and magic would return.”

Arthur wanted to sink into the floor. He couldn’t look at Morgana. Each painting was so … revealing…

“I always knew you weren’t the one on top, Arthur.” Morgana chuckled. “That’s wonderful, Merlin.”

“Shut up.” Arthur said tersely.

“Merlin, do you mind telling me how you know what Gwaine looks like naked?” Percival asked sharply as he came back up. “You have apparently seen Lancelot too.”

“I was 17 when I painted these! All I could think about was sex!” Merlin waved his hands defensively. “Anyway, I’ve watched both of them get dressed and undressed.”

“Gentlemen.” Lance interjected. “We still have the problem of Cenred to deal with.”

Lance was right, it was time to get down to business and come up with a plan. Merlin gave Arthur another apologetic look. He was ignored in favor of coming up with a plan.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments! Comments are love and keep me going.:)  
> This week was a bit hectic.  
> <3<3<3

Merlin gazed at Arthur who would NOT look at him. The others had been kind enough to give them some time to themselves for the next couple of hours because after that display they needed it.  “I’m sorry.” He whispered softly. “I didn’t know you were real. For what it’s worth these paintings have never been on display.” He drew his fingers through Arthur’s hair and gazed sincerely at him. He was still processing through all the memories that jumped back into his head. “I can’t believe you’re with me again. You don’t know… Arthur, I waited centuries for you and when I felt you return I cast a spell so that I would have a place in this life. I didn’t think it would affect everyone, Freya warned me but I didn’t care. I just wanted another chance and I ended up nearly missing you. I’m so sorry. I left you to handle it for so long on your own.”

“What’s Twenty-Eight years to centuries?” Arthur finally looked at him and gave him a low plaintive growl. “Merlin. I thought I was crazy.” He pulled the sorcerer against him and held him there. “You are Immortal?”

“Kind of. I mean, I’ve lived hundreds of lives. I grow old and die but no matter how I die, I always return and you never did. When you did return I was old and it wasn’t fair! So I took matters into my own hands and that kind of magic, well… it always comes with a price.” Merlin rested his head against Arthur’s shoulder. “I did it for you. I wanted so badly to be with you again.”

“You’re here now.” Arthur exhaled. They were in Merlin’s small bedroom at the Studio. Like everywhere else there were paintings he had done. The bed wasn’t elaborate and the room itself took up only enough space to put an inviting bed they were currently curled up together on. “That’s all that matters. I don’t want to talk about the past.” He shivered slightly when he felt Merlin’s hands explore his chest and seek downwards to lift up his shirt.

“I’m sorry about the paintings.” Merlin whispered. “Your image was crystal clear in my mind and I just had to. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Arthur, I was… too many years. I can hardly believe you’re here now, that we’re here.”

“I’m not mad, Merlin.” Arthur reassured him softly. It felt good knowing that Merlin was with him now, he remembered. They all remembered. The King was satisfied and his head was clear. He brought one of Merlin’s fingers to his lips and kissed them. He couldn’t imagine feeling like this for anyone else. His life so far had been a long search where he existed and tried to stay sane. He did a job because his father expected it of him and he was good at it. Merlin’s touch was what he was missing from Life. He closed his eyes and shifted slightly.

“No, keep them open.” Merlin whispered gently as he kissed his neck. “I don’t want you to think this is a dream. I’m really here.”

Arthur did as bid and his eyes fluttered open, Merlin leaned up and kissed him again. He’d never been a bottom in this life but now hidden desires blossomed within him as his body reacted in ways he’d never thought possible. Deep down he was feeling a desperate ache to be filled like only Merlin could. His mind thankfully didn’t flash back to details of their past sex but he knew somehow. He knew that it was only Merlin who could make him feel this way, only Merlin who could make him want for … that. It was weirdly surreal, this whole thing.

His body didn’t think it was and maybe this is what they needed. Arthur stopped thinking and reached down to yank off his shirt. He heard Merlin laugh softly and he wished they had more than couple of hours. Clothing was quickly discarded. He shuffled up on the mattress and bent one knee as Merlin kissed his neck. Soon he was pouring centuries of loneliness into every touch, every kiss as he explored Arthur’s body and Arthur didn’t just lay there either. There was heat in every touch and intense need that flowed around them. Merlin’s magic sparked and lifted them both up briefly and somehow, Arthur was not afraid. He reached down to close his hand around Merlin’s cock and stroke it. Merlin gave a breathy little moan, music to his ears. He wanted more sounds like that so he kept stroking. That’s when he felt something enter him and he jerked back in surprise. It wasn’t a finger, his eyes glistened.

It was magic. Merlin’s magic had entered him and was slowly working him open leaving Merlin’s hands free to tantalize the rest of his body. They kissed again and he felt himself stretch a little further. It hurt and oh gods, a drop of sweat trickled down his brow. He wanted it… badly. The magic reached further and was soon joined by one of Merlin’s fingers. Oh _yes_! Slowly he was eased to the feel of it while a second finger joined the first and his insides were carefully expanded.

All coherent thought disappeared and Arthur begged, “Merlin… _please_! God, now!”

Merlin didn’t listen, he continued to prepare him. He kissed him and there was a strange rush through his body because now Merlin was everywhere. Merlin surrounded him, completely and touched that part of him that made his whole body shiver and electrified every nerve. His fingers and magic gently shifted again and Arthur gave a keening, annoyed cry. The cry was swiftly silenced when he felt the tip of Merlin’s cock at his entrance.

Nothing and no one could reduce him to this quivering mass of nerves. No one except for Merlin. Arthur gave a triumphant yell as Merlin slid up into him with one swift motion, completely filling him. Again. He wanted it again. “Move, damn you!” Arthur commanded, as he clutched Merlin’s shoulders and glared at him.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Merlin groaned and a worried frown creased his brow. “Should ease into it… I think it’s your first time.”

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur grasped him by the hair and forced him to look right into his eyes. He kissed him hotly and rasped. “Move. Now. Hard.”

“Yes _, Sire_.”

And so he did. Merlin moved and he didn’t hesitate to be calm and gentle anymore. He moved and touched that place which none other could. Arthur felt tears prickle in his eyes as he came and shortly thereafter he was filled with his lover’s seed. “Don’t stop, don’t ever stop.” Arthur murmured brokenly. “My Merlin. God, I’ve missed you.”

***

Lance’s fingers hovered over his cellphone when Arthur’s PA, Gwen called him. He’d dated her once and now that he knew everything that had happened in the past he was hesitant to throw all that at her feet. It wasn’t fair to her. He glanced over at Morgana who lounged in one of the easy chairs of the living area. She watched him with an unreadable expression.

Gwaine and Percival were having a quiet argument off to the side.

They were all waiting for Merlin and Arthur.

“I’m not the same person I was. I’m sorry for what I put you through.” Morgana told Lance. “You should call her. It’s not fair to keep her out when we’re all in.” She seemed to be well aware of the amount number of apologies she’d need to give out. “Arthur and Merlin have found each other. There is nothing to say that you and Gwen cannot have happiness.”

“I failed her.” Lance said sadly.

“You did not!” Morgana glared at him. “Look, maybe you did, you sacrificed yourself so she would have no choice but to choose Arthur. Maybe if you had done something Arthur would never have married Gwen but it wasn’t like he could have married Merlin! So it was better that he married her than anyone else. She tolerated them, she even encouraged them, she knew all along. She only married Arthur because there was _no choice_ for her. In this life you can give her that choice!” She threw up her hands and shook her head at Lance with a sigh. “You have GOT to stop being the hero, Lance. Call her.”

Morgana was in an awkward situation. She was in a room with people who she had caused the deaths of in the past. There wasn’t enough words in the world to make up with that. She’d sung her heart out for years to get past the pain of memory. She would not be that person in this life. Lance’s phone rang again, Gwen once more. Which was odd because she usually never rang more than once and Morgana began to get a very bad feeling. She snatched Lance’s phone away and answered. “This is Lance Dulack’s phone, who is this?”

A terrified voice answered on the other end. “Who is this? Please tell me Lance is alright. Plea..” her voice was cut off.

“Well now. This is a delicious surprise. Morgana Penn, back from the states.” Cenred’s silky voice came on the other side. Morgana immediately put it on speakerphone.

“Gwen!” Lance called. “Are you alright?”

“She will be if you lot do exactly as I say.” Cenred responded with a chuckle. “Once the tail I had on Arthur saw the lot of you going to the studio I knew I didn’t have much time. Now, get Merlin. I know that he’s alive and I know that he’s there.”

Gwaine cursed mid argument with Percy and made his way to the bedroom and pounded on it. “Merlin, Arthur! Sorry it’s an emergency!….” He did NOT open the door, he was wiser than that.

It was Merlin that came out first. “Um… give Arthur a couple minutes to collect himself.” He flushed and ran his hand through his hair. He had his shirt in his hand and pulled it over his head. “What’s going on?”

“Merlin.” Cenred’s voice came over the speakerphone.

“Fuck.” Merlin grunted.

“Is that any way to greet an old friend?” Cenred laughed mirthlessly. “Now then, I trust you’re paying attention? You see. I have Gwen. Say hello, Guinevere.”

Gwen’s terror filled voice could be heard on the other side, “Oh my god… Lance he’s insane… please help me…”

“Gwen!” Merlin cried out. “You’d better not hurt her you son of a bitch!” He balled his fists and his eyes glowed a little from rage.

“That all depends on you, Merlin.” Cenred snarled into the phone. “You escaped me once but you won’t escape me again!”

“What do you want, Cenred?” Merlin ground out between clenched teeth.

“Come to Salisbury Cathedral on the night of the full moon. You will use your magic on a seal that will open a tomb there.”

“Who is in the tomb?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Cenred grunted. “If you do not show up, I will be forced to send Penn Reality bits of their missing PA finger by finger. I expect you there in forty-eight hours. I have something to bind you with so do not think of trying anything funny. I’m sure you remember it.”

Arthur had a difficult time standing since his legs felt like jelly but he was there for the last part of the conversation. He looked so shell-shocked that Morgana was at his side in moments and helped him keep on his feet. “Gwen…” He murmured. “No…”

“You bastard!” Merlin growled. “You’d better not harm a hair on her head!”

“I will have my revenge, Merlin. One way or the other.” Cenred turned the phone so that they could see Gwen’s predicament. She was tied and hanging from a stone ceiling with c4 wrapped around her waist. She was trying hard to keep it together. “I have people ready to set that bomb off once they get the signal and if I don’t contact them within a specific amount of time and believe you and me… More than just your precious Guinevere will be breathing their last. The area she is in has been magically warded, Merlin, don’t bother trying. Meet me at 7pm at Salisbury Cathedral in 48 hours or else.” Cenred mimicked the sound of a BOOM.

Everyone began talking at once until Morgana shouted “EVERYONE QUIET!”

“We have to save Gwen!” Merlin rounded on Morgana, eyes blazing.

“Of course we do.” Morgana gave him a pitying look as though he was most certainly staining the freaking obvious. She continued to support Arthur, who looked like he was numb with shock. “Sit down, brother.” Arthur’s legs gave way and he did sit. She poured him something to drink. “Let’s think for a minute before we run off half-cocked.”

“Who could he be trying to release from a tomb?” Percival asked.

“I have no idea, someone who can help him do whatever it is he wants to do?” Morgana lifted her shoulders. “Now listen to me. This city has webcams nearly everywhere. Lance?”

Lance had already gotten over his shock and it clearly hurt him greatly to think of Gwen in such a situation but at Morgana’s tone he was instantly in professional mode. “You’re right.” He nodded.

“So we have to retrace her steps. As Arthur’s PA the office will have her last known whereabouts. Cenred’s not stupid enough to leave her phone on but we might get lucky.” Morgana shifted. “Lance, go back to police headquarters and start the search. I don’t know, tell them you have a lead on Merlin Emrys.”

And that was one thing out of the way.  
  
“Arthur?” Morgana took Arthur’s head in her hands. “You with us?”

Arthur was not sure what he was. He had gone from high to low in such a small amount of time that his emotions were off-kilter and he couldn’t think. Gwen couldn’t be in danger. He couldn’t have just had the most incredible sex in his life to this feeling of helplessness. Arthur blinked rapidly a few times as he tried to process and felt himself failing, then something deep within forced him to set it all aside and just deal like the King he was. “I’m here.” He responded gruffly as he straightened.

Merlin frowned as he looked at him. Arthur had gone from nearly shock-white to rearing up like the King he was in Camelot in a split second. “Arthur?”

“He’ll be back.” Arthur said softly. “Merlin.” He smiled briefly. “I’m fine, Morgana.” He assured his sister. “Okay.” All business like, now, it was like he just shoved all his emotions to the side. “We find Gwen. Clearly Cenred wasn’t fooled by our ruse, Gwaine. Lance, as Morgana said, get that footage. Gwaine and Percival can help you look through it. Morgana, Merlin. The wards hiding Gwen, can the two of you combine your magic?”

Morgana and Merlin sort of looked at each other and grudgingly nodded.

“It’d be more helpful if there was a place we could be on the top of to get a good vantage point to do a locator spell.” Morgana considered.

“Penn Realty is one of the tallest buildings in the city.” Arthur nodded. “We’ll have to get you to the top of the building. We’ll have to smuggle Merlin in though and there’s a lot of paparazzi outside that place.”

A voice cleared his throat from the doorway that Gwaine, Lance and Percival were just leaving. Gaius stood there, fashionably clad in an Armani suit. “Merlin.” He stared in astonishment. “I received warning the lights were on here and someone may have broken in.”

“Gaius…” Merlin rushed over to give the man a hug. “Cenred has Gwen!” Then he realized Gaius may not remember and he… then he frowned.

“Oh dear.” Gaius muttered. “You’ve remembered finally, then?” He gave Arthur a shrewd look and eyed Morgana.

“Wait, you knew all along?” Arthur frowned at him.

“Well of course I did. I wasn’t ready to let you see the studio even though I knew who you were. We just wanted it to be known that the building the studio was in was going to be for sale just to see if that would flush Merlin out. Your mother, father and I have remembered since you started painting, Merlin.” Gaius explained.

Arthur rubbed his forehead. “You knew all along.”

“We’ve sent Penn Realty many invitations to visit Merlin’s Paintings when they were shown off at galleries. Only Morgana ever accepted. I knew he was still alive, I’d seen the graffiti.” Gaius took out his cellphone.

“What are you doing?” Merlin eyed the phone.

“Calling your parents.”

“Not yet, Gaius, please.” Merlin begged. “There’s too much danger. They have Gwen and there’s a bomb strapped to her. There’s no telling what he’d do to Mum and Dad. We have to resolve this first before there’s a reunion.”

“Very well then.” Gaius looked at Arthur shrewdly. “You understand now why I couldn’t let you come here? Especially if you saw these paintings without him?”

Arthur grunted. “I understand.” His cheeks flushed. Oh god, what he would have thought if he’d been alone! He’d never have been able to handle it. “Morgana and Merlin are going to combine their magic to do a locator spell while Lance, Gwaine and Percy are looking through webcam footage to follow Gwen’s latest recorded progress. If we get lucky we’ll at least find a vehicle be able to trace them. We don’t know if the locator spell is even going to work.”

“Alright. I’ll give you a few days, Merlin, but you need to talk to your parents. Your mother she’s beside herself with worry.” Gaius chided.

“I will, I will! I promise.”

Gaius looked carefully at Morgana. “I trust you are with us now.”

“Of course I am, Gaius!” Morgana said in an annoyed tone. “Uther acknowledged me straight away here and I have no reason to be angry, except when people keep giving me _that_ look!”

“It’s alright, Gaius, I trust her.” Merlin said softly. “Do you think you can do some research on Salisbury Cathedral and find out who exactly Cenred might be wanting to break out?”

“I’ll do that.”

And so, armed with a plan, the split off into three teams to find Gwen because the last thing Merlin would ever let happen is Cenred getting in control of his magic.

Merlin snuck a glance up at Arthur while they sped off in Morgana’s car. “Are you alright?”

Arthur looked at him. He put a hand over Merlin’s and squeezed it gently. In that respect, he was fine. “You were amazing, Merlin.”

“Oi, I don’t want to hear any details!” Morgana glared at both of them. “I know more than enough already, thanks!”

Merlin smirked, kissed Arthur’s cheek and spent the rest of the car ride worrying. Poor Gwen, she must be so lonely and confused. Especially if she didn’t remember anything. They would find her. They would, and Cenred would pay for what he had done.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for the wait on this. I was losing a bit of steam on it and had a block in how to continue.   
> I think I've got it sorted now.:)

Arthur, Morgana and Merlin were on their way to Penn Realty. Arthur would be checking in with Lance who would coordinate the operation. Arthur drove while Morgana and Merlin sat in the back seat. He glanced back to them every now and then worriedly. They had been bitter enemies in the past and now they were within reach of each other. It was disconcerting and he was nervous until Morgana took a bar of chocolate from her purse, broke off a piece for herself and offered the rest to Merlin. As she munched he took it with a small smile. As far as olive branches went it was a start. Merlin licked the chocolate from his lips and smiled tentatively at Morgana.

“Merlin, are we going to be okay?” Morgana shifted slightly in her seat to stare at him. “I did terrible things. I don’t even know how to talk about them.”

“If Arthur trusts you, Morgana, I do.” Merlin reassured her. “That was then and this is now. What happens now counts, what you do now counts. You have no reason to hate Arthur and as far as I know Uther isn’t hell bent on destroying all magic in this time period unless you two know something I don’t.”

“He isn’t.” Morgana shook her head. “He’s been basically normal. He did get angry about my choice of art school but other than that.” She shrugged. “He’s mostly on Arthur’s case for not being more enthusiastic about work.”

“I’m in the finance department!” Arthur muttered, “It’s hard to get enthusiastic about that.”

Merlin smiled at both of them, “You know, this is kind of…” he sighs, “It would be nice if it weren’t for everything that was going on. I like being with you guys.” He reached over and Morgana let him give her a hug.

“We’ll have plenty of time, Merlin.” Morgana assured him.

Arthur gave a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted right now is for Merlin and Morgana to be at each other’s throats. He wanted them to be friends. The mention of his father made him twitch a little because he had a strange relationship with Uther it was frosty at best these days. Ever since he brought a boyfriend to Christmas Dinner a few years back. Uther hadn’t yet accepted his preference for men. At any rate that was all the time they really had to think and he was really worried about poor Gwen. He felt absolutely nothing more than friendship for her in this life. Back then he’d been in love with both of them. Merlin and Gwen, it had been a tough situation. He certainly wasn’t going to let her come to harm in this life, however, especially since now. Now he had Merlin. He flushed slightly as the realization of what they had just done hit him. His arse still felt sore from it. He wasn’t going to forget that feeling for a long while. He knew one thing, he wanted more. He wanted whatever Merlin was willing to give him.

He parked the car in his usual spot at Penn Realty. They had to stop briefly for a few things vital to the spell but apart from that they made it in record time. It being late at night the security guard was not exactly pleased to see them but Arthur assured him he had to make up for lost work the past week and eventually they got past security and into the building.

Arthur’s office was on the top level down the corridor from his father’s. It was quite fancy up there and a little creepy when most of the lights were out. “There’s an access stairwell to the roof. I used to use it when I needed to get air.”

Morgana drew her coat about her shoulders. She had to admit that she wasn’t really looking forward to having Gwen remember her but if Merlin could forgive her. She gazed at the young man. She had had quite the crush on him for a little while but he only had eyes for Arthur and there was Leon. She knew he was here. He was on Uther’s security team and had more than once tried to date her. She’d shot him down several times in this life. He was persistent still every time she returned to London but after what she’d done to him back then she didn’t think he could ever forgive her. She’d destroyed any chance of happiness they had. She couldn’t bear the look in his eyes when he remembered her so she avoided him now. She knew she had broken his heart twice now and the second time he never knew the reason why.

The three of them walked up the staircase and felt the brisk chill in the air at being so high up. Morgana pulled her designer coat up and rewrapped her scarf around her neck. “Crap, I didn’t realize it was going to be so cold out here. Merlin, you’re skin and bones, are you going to be warm enough?”

“I’ll be fine.” Merlin reassured her and chuckled, “Magic, remember? That’s the only way I survived in the winter outside. I didn’t know it but that was why.” He frowned though when he saw Arthur’s face shadow. “Hey, I was fine. Nothing really terrible happened. I got beat up a couple of times.” He shrugged. “Then I found Gwaine and was able to get cash on a semi-regular basis when the jobs came through.”

“I always wondered who painted those lovely works.” Morgana mused as she began to set up the items for the spell. She had to weigh a few of them down. “I sang a song about them.” She smiled at Merlin.

Arthur didn’t like hearing about Merlin getting beaten up because it dredged up images of the past where he’d worry every time Merlin was hurt, or lost, or he couldn’t find him. It was those times that Arthur couldn’t find Merlin that hurt the most. He’d look everywhere and only get half-truths in responses as to where his manservant had got off to. It had driven him crazy. When he didn’t know where Merlin was or if he was within shouting distance it was difficult even to think. Looking back, he supposed it was a testament to how much he’d been in love. “Don’t make me look for you again.” Arthur suddenly told Merlin moodily. “I don’t like it.”

“Yes, Sire.” Merlin responded with a gleeful smirk and roll of his eyes. “I know.”

“Good.” Arthur eyed Merlin with a double-take at the ‘sire’ and snorted. Merlin never failed to make that title sound like an insult.

It was Morgana’s turn to roll her eyes. “You two, honestly!” She shook her head. “I really hope you don’t make the same mistakes this time.”

“Never happen.” Arthur declared. “I’m going to marry him.”

“Um…” Merlin eyed Arthur, “Maybe you should actually propose or something first? We could go on a date like normal? Hold that thought, first let’s find Gwen. I’ll deal with you after we find her and she’s safe and sound.” He looked down at the spell preparation and nodded, “Good job, Morgana. Right, I think we’re ready to do this. Arthur you may want to wait outside.”

“No. I’m going to watch.” Arthur said stubbornly as he shook his head. “And you will be explaining what you meant by; ‘ _deal with me’_ when this is over and we have five minutes ourselves.” Arthur gave him an annoyed look and went to find a place to lurk.

Arthur watched the two of them carefully. He’d only ever seen magic prepared like this a few times and he wanted to witness it. He wanted to watch their faces when the magic flowed through them. He almost felt a little left out because he had no magic but he could at least protect them. He didn’t have any weapons but he did have his fists. If he had to, he’d protect them with his body if that was the only thing he could manage.

Morgana and Merlin both began the chant. The spell would take some time to work and they needed to focus all their energy on combining their magic. It wasn’t something either of them had done in the past or anyone would ever expect them to do now but the energy and motivation was right. Her magic wasn’t dark anymore. It wasn’t clean, Merlin could sense the jagged edges and pain but it wasn’t evil. She wasn’t evil, she was just conflicted emotionally. She had been able to resist the corruption. She lifted her eyes to meet his and they both glowed gold.

A powerful energy swept around them. Arthur felt the hairs on his body stand on end and fought the urge to do as Morgana suggested, stay inside. Energy sort of whipped around them. Previously invisible lines on the map that Morgana had laid out began to light up.

“Leylines…” Merlin muttered.

Morgana nodded.

The magic flowed between them as they continued to chant. A picture of Gwen they had brought with them fluttered above the map somehow held in place in spite of the chilly wind.

Arthur dug his hands into his jacket pockets. He was freezing and he didn’t know how they managed to look so calm. He felt the magic touch him curiously and was somehow…warmer. He frowned and looked at Merlin who smiled at him. Merlin’s magic. He’d just heated the air around Arthur. Arthur blushed slightly as he realized how … intimate that was. It had felt like a caress and he was grateful for it but slightly weirded out. It would take some getting used to and he was certainly up to the challenge. His body might take a little longer to learn that just because Merlin’s magic was touching him it wasn’t a reason to get aroused.

Morgana chuckled, “Don’t worry, Arthur you’re not the first man to get aroused by magic.”

 _How did she even know!!_ Arthur glared and grunted and pretended not to hear.

The spell wove itself around the top of the building and up to the tall towers with their secondary energy. The lights in the building flickered several times which of course caused a few alarms to go off. The spell travelled down quickly and Morgana and Merlin both grasped each other’s hands to form a containment circle. The picture of Gwen burnt in the spell and the ashes mostly scattered except for one which stuck on a particular location of the map, a hotel just outside of London at the end of a railway line. Morgana gave out a squeal of surprise. “It … worked!” Her eyes shone as she gazed at Merlin. Had either one of them tried by themselves it would probably have failed. Combining their strengths for the first time had broken through whatever spell had been protecting the person who had Gwen.

Merlin laughed joyously, “We’ve got them now!” He hugged Morgana impulsively and she returned it just as enthusiastically.

“Ahem!” A stern voice came from the doorway. Leon and a couple of members of his security team looked for all the world as though this was the last thing they had ever expected to find.

“Leon!” Arthur looked at him, “Erm…I can explain.”

Leon looked from Arthur, to Merlin to Morgana, to the map on the ground and the obviously electrified state of the Penn Realty antenna. “I hope so, your father is going to be displeased.” He looked back at Morgana. “You’re supposed to be in America.” His eyes fell on Merlin. “You’re the bloke from the news.”

Morgana and Merlin scrambled to their feet.

Merlin too the map and folded it up. “Yes, I am Merlin Emrys.” He said truthfully. “Arthur found me.”

“And what, exactly are you doing up here on the top of Penn Realty?” Leon wondered, a peeved look on his face. He looked directly at Merlin “And please don’t try and tell me you’re practicing Poetry. I didn’t buy it then and I’m not buying it now!” He turned to the other two guards. “Go look into the status of the servers. We’ve a backup generator so everything should be alright. Get an electrician here first thing in the morning. I’ll deal with this lot.”

The other guards ran off as they knew better than to disobey any of Leon’s orders.

“You…remember?” Morgana looked as white as a sheet. “How many other people remember?!” Morgana screeched, “Does Uther remember?”

“I doubt it.” Leon muttered. “Since you’re working with Merlin can I hope to assume you’re not the vicious harpy from the past who tore my heart apart? And yes, for your information, Morgana. I do remember, but only since Merlin was on the telly this week.”

“My sister was not a vicious harpy.” Arthur glared at Leon.

Leon gave him a look. “Oh yes she was.”

Morgana looked hurt and Merlin patted her shoulder.

“But he’s right… I did hurt him.” Morgana muttered. “Leon, I’m sorry. Look, we’re just trying to find Gwen she’s been kidnapped. Cenred is trying to force Merlin to give up his magic to open some tomb for him and he’s got Gwen. We’re trying to rescue her.”

“And this would be the reason why you refused my invitations in this life?” Leon grunted, still looking more than a bit furious. “Anyway, I don’t want to know.” He shoved down any pain and hurt as he usually did. “What can I do to help, Arthur?” He pointedly looked away from Morgana and to her brother.

“We have an address. And I seem to remember you being something of a bomb expert. We’re going to need that.” Arthur smiled grimly.

“I am.” Leon nodded.

“Leon…I’m sorry.” Morgana reached out for him.

Leon turned away, “Not now, Morgana.” He radioed the security team dealing with the situation that he had to accompany the heirs of Penn Realty and would be keeping tabs on the situation.

Morgana turned and leant her head against Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin wrapped an arm around her and comforted her gently.

“It will work out.” Merlin promised softly.

“Tell me everything on the way.” Leon said Arthur, always able to wrap his head around whatever situation was thrown his way.

***

Cenred paced in Salisbury at the tomb. “Soon.” He whispered softly. “Soon, my love, I shall return you to the world and you shall be in MY power.” He wished he hadn’t had to push forward his time schedule but he hadn’t realized how quickly people would rally around Merlin. He should have known that as soon as Arthur showed up things were going to get sketchy. He’d hoped that he could trap Merlin before anyone found him. That didn’t happen.

He could never understand why Morgause remained in the tomb when so many others had come back so he’d done some research on old scrolls and ancient teachings. Apparently someone had buried her there when she had returned about three hundred years back ahead of everyone and the only person with the enough power to open the tomb was Merlin. It had taken him ten years to find Merlin and he was just a kid. There was hints and bits and pieces scattered all across history about Merlin and Cenred had used his considerable resources to find them all. He was obsessed with the woman who had killed him now as much as he ever was. He would bring her back and use the binding room he had found to control her. Love does make men do crazy things.

With control over Merlin’s magic the things he could accomplish in this world! He owed favors to some very dangerous people he needed to repay and the kind of favors that money wouldn’t buy away. Some things just required a bit more than money and he didn’t like owing them. Merlin had surprisingly turned up in the oddest of places around the globe as a different name but the same concept. The Immortal Traveler, the followers of the old religion called him. He had many names but Emrys was lost over time. Until Cenred found it in Great Britain quite by chance. His main base of operations was a castle he owned in France and he was following Merlin’s trail which crisscrossed the globe through a hundred different religions. He hadn’t thought to look at names until the headlines that one day six years go. The article about the child prodigy Merlin Emrys. After a decade of looking he had FOUND him.

He’d hatched a plan to get into a party and snatch him. It hadn’t worked out so well. Morgana had interfered and then Merlin effectively vanished again. Once he knew Morgana was alive, he soon found Arthur and Gwaine. He began to watch them and wait. Eventually, five long years later, he had Merlin again. Right where he wanted him.

He wouldn’t fail this time!

“I’ll bring you back, my love.” Cenred whispered as he touched the tomb. “Together we will set the world on fire with Merlin on his knees before me. I should have been there when you came back the first time. I should have been there…”

***


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10/5/2015 Sorry for the choke there guys. This is the right story now.:) I actually remembered what I was going to do. Chapter 12 has been 90% redone.
> 
> Thank you for pointing the weirdness out to me.:)
> 
> So sorry, won't happen again!

Gwaine, Lance and Percival had been going over footage the entire time that Merlin and Morgana had been doing their spell just in case the spell didn’t work. Percival was still mad, Gwaine could tell. He was really having a hard time and Gwaine just wished they had a moment alone. Gwaine had only just started to remember everything since they went to the studio. He’d known there was something about Merlin but for some reason he hadn’t remembered. Lance remembered everything. Percival remembered. Gwaine sighed after too long a silence, “Lance, mind going to get us some coffee?”

Lance looked at their practically full cups and back at Gwaine. He raised an eyebrow. Gwaine mouthed:

_I need to talk to Percy._

“Oh.” Lance shrugged and rose. “I’ll go get us coffee and some snacks.” He wisely left the room to give Gwaine a moment with his boyfriend.

“Percy?” Gwaine rubbed his lover’s shoulder gently. “Don’t tell me you’re okay because I know you’re not.”

“Gwaine…” Percival sighed as he looked away from the screen briefly. “We’re kind of busy here.”

Gwaine didn’t dispute that but instead of giving Percy any space he crowded up to him and grasped his face. He liked it when Percy was sitting and he was standing because it gave him a height advantage for once. “I’m sorry, alright? I had no idea what you were going through. I was a dick for putting you through break-ups. I was scared. I never cared about anyone as much as I cared about you.” He thumbed Percy’s cheeks gently.

“I’ve always loved you, Gwaine.” Percival sighed quietly. “I never loved anyone else. I lived a long time in Camelot but I never forgot you.”

“I remember now, Percy.” Gwaine searched his eyes. He stroked the side of his lover’s jaw and brushed his head. Percy always did go for those military haircuts. “I’m here now.” He leant down and kissed Percy gently. “I do love you.”

“Gwaine…” Percival gathered him into his arms and kissed him soundly. He abandoned any pretense of sweetness quite thoroughly plundered Gwaine’s lips. “Hold this thought for later.” He slipped his thumb into Gwaine’s mouth and dragged it over his bottom lip. “We’ll be fine, Gwaine. I’m mad at Merlin, not you. He abandoned Camelot after Arthur’s death. I can’t forgive him for that, not yet. I promise we’re okay.”

Gwaine smiled and adjusted his shirt. “Well, let me up then before Lance gets an eyeful.

Lance checked to see if it was safe before coming back. “When we get Gwen back, do you guys think she’ll forgive me?” He sat down at the computer terminal to start looking through the screens.

“Forgive you for what?” Gwaine glanced over at Lance.

“For what happened when Morgana resurrected me?” Lance looked at both of them. “I mean…” His voice trailed off. “I loved her before all that. I would never have done that.”

“We know you wouldn’t.” Percy reassured him. “Gaius explained what happened to Gwen. He told her everything about what Merlin had done to protect Camelot and Arthur. She knows that wasn’t you.”

Lance breathed a sigh of relief and they went back to work.

“Hey, I’ve got something.” Gwaine frowned as he looked at security footage outside of Penn Realty. “There’s Gwen, there, see.” He pointed her out as she walked across the park to get coffee the way they’d been told she did every day. He pointed out the man following her. “Look he _accidently_ bumps into her. I slowed down the frames a bit. Watch.” He waited while the other two watched. “You see it?”

“Yeah.” Lance nodded.

“He clipped a tracer on her jacket.” Percy nodded. “Can we zoom in on the guy’s face?”

“No, he’s obscured.” Gwaine shook his head. “But keep watching.”

He fast forwards a little bit until when Gwen is leaving for the day and switch from camera to camera as she heads to the tube station. A van pulls up and a man steps out. He shows her something on a cellphone camera and Gwen looked wide eyed but didn’t cause a fuss as they ushered her into the van.

“Can you get the make and model?”

“Yup. Let’s put a tracer on that.”

After that small talk things were a little easier and he could sense that Percival was a bit more relaxed as they started to communicate their findings with the rest of the group. There was that old look in his eye when he eyed Gwaine for any reason and though the hurt lingered there was something new there. Hope. Gwaine made sure to take any opportunity he could to touch Percy or smile at him and crack a joke just to loosen him up a little. He couldn’t imagine having to go through all that pain for so long and all he wanted to do was make up for every moment lost.

As for Lance he took on everything with that professional detachment he always did. All business now that they had some data to work with and get through the system. “Cenred’s not working alone, he’s clearly got a number of men involved. We traced their vehicles back to a warehouse in the district Merlin was painting.”

They had Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and Leon on speakerphone as they were driving towards Gwen’s location.

Morgana interjected, “Each of those paintings Merlin did on the street have a little magic in them. I wonder if Cenred is using them somehow to power the spell he had masking Gwen.”

“That’s possible.” Merlin nodded. “Did you identify any of the men?”

“Yeah, two men by the name of Cedric Jones and Edwin Flannel.” Lance forwarded their pictures.

Merlin grimaced. “Cedric.” He’d hated that man so much.

“I remember them.” Arthur nodded. “Seems like your spell affected quite a few people. Merlin, did you research anything before you did that spell!?”

“Oh shut up, Arthur. Maybe you can ask CEDRIC to do the spell next time.” Merlin snapped, Cedric was a real sore spot for him, it was one of the many, many times Arthur had been a complete ass and he’d saved said ass without getting any credit for it. “Let’s see you live for over a thousand years without your family and friends and tell me how much you’d care if your spell also brought back people you would rather it didn’t!”

“Are you STILL mad about Cedric?” Arthur looked incredulous, “I said I was sorry.”

“You should have trusted me!”

“Well YOU should have trusted ME!”

“Ungrateful Clotpole!”

“Cabbage-head Magician!”

“Boys…” Morgana coughed before they got worse. “Focus.”

“So this warehouse.” Lance was a patient man even when his future bride’s life was at stake. “It’s located at a center point across one of those ley lines Morgana was talking about earlier.”

“So he’s using my paintings to power something?” Merlin wondered.

“That’s what it looks like.” Lance nodded. “I’ll send a squad down to the warehouse and secure it, we’re on our way to meet up with you at the hotel. Let me coordinate this, guys. You’re all civilians, remember?” He reminded them all, “I’m the only one allowed a gun.”

“Edwin and Cedric both had magic back then but Cedric only had it because he was possessed.” Merlin noted.

“Merlin, promise me you’ll be careful with your magic when you get there.” Lance said sternly. “You too, Morgana. I can’t work miracles when it comes to cleaning this up later.”

“I’ll be careful.” Merlin agreed grudgingly as did Morgana.

“Okay, wait for me before going into the hotel. I’ll have a warrant.” Lance’s tone was sharp but also held understanding. He knew it was going to be very hard for everyone but he also knew that running off half-cocked would only make matters worse.

***

In the car, Leon was driving, Morgana was in the front seat and Arthur and Merlin were in the back. Once the phone clicked off Merlin just shoved Arthur irritably.

“Oi… what was that for?” Arthur eyed him with a hurt look.

“For all the times I couldn’t do it back then when you annoyed me!” Merlin grunted.

“ _Mer_ lin…” Arthur sighed. Truth be told he was feeling a little useless and it was making him more than a little irritable. Morgana had Magic, Merlin had magic and Leon had practical training with bombs. The only reason he was here was because he wasn’t about to let Merlin out of his sight.

Merlin glanced over at him and picked up on the look. “Sorry.” He muttered. He reached over and took one of Arthur’s hands in his and laced their fingers together and gave a little yelp of surprise when Arthur leaned over and kissed him. “Arthur…” He smiled a little embarrassed by it but let it happen, he really wasn’t used to public displays of affection from him.

Arthur stroked Merlin’s cheek affectionately. “Just be careful. I’m sorry you had to spend so much time alone.”

“I’ll be careful.” Merlin promised as he felt a lovely flutter in his stomach. When Arthur looked at him like that… he could really do anything. At that moment Arthur removed the ring from his finger and slipped it onto Merlin’s thumb. Merlin squeaked in surprise and grinned as Arthur put a finger to his lips.

“We’ll talk later.” Arthur murmured.

In the front Leon focused on driving while Morgana simply looked at him every now and then. She knew he was hurt and she couldn’t really blame him. She had almost killed him a few times and it was going to be hard to come back from that. “I sang for you, Leon.” She said softly. “Every day.” It wasn’t enough, she knew that. She turned away and stared at the window while he looked ahead.

It wouldn’t be enough for a very long time, she broke his heart. Twice.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/5/2015 fixed it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did lose a bit of steam on this one but I'm working towards a conclusion.:)  
> Thanks for the commentary! I really appreciate it.
> 
> ****NOTE: If you have haven't re-read chapter 12 please do so.***

They got to the Hotel ahead of Lance and were forced to wait. Merlin stood outside the car agitated and restless. His magic was beginning to boil inside him. He needed to release it again. Using it once wasn’t enough after being dormant for so long. Morgana spoke to him gently, soothing him while Leon stood with Arthur and tried not to look like he wanted to be anywhere else.

“I get it, Leon.” Arthur gave him a look. “But please give her a chance.” He whispered as he put a hand on Leon’s shoulder. “She’s been really good to me.”

Leon looked away and didn’t respond. He looked over at Morgana and Merlin though. Morgana was talking softly to Merlin in a strange language and yet they both seemed to understand each other. She was calming the man down. She was different, that was true but he had been fooled once before. She looked up when she noticed him watching and smiled at him. He looked down and looked up again. Maybe Arthur was right, maybe. He gave her a small smile in response but that was all they had time for.

The cavalry had just arrived.

***

Getting into the hotel was the easy part, the manager gave up all protest when Lance presented him with the warrant and justification. The hotel itself was then quickly evacuated while they worked out how to get down to the tunnels below where Gwen was being held.

It was decided upon that they could use the manhole covers and get in that way through the access tunnels with security keycards.

“No, Merlin, you can’t just blow a hole in the ground.” Lance told him. “You might hurt Gwen accidently.”

“He’s right.” Leon nodded. “You’ll need to save your strength for Cenred. He’s probably hoping you’ll expend your energy when you don’t have to.”

Merlin grunted but realized they were right. “I’m fine.” He nodded, flanked on either side by both Arthur and Morgana. “Let’s do this.”

***

One after the other the team headed down, Morgana and Merlin in the lead as their combined magic had located their missing friend. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until they reached a section underground that was tampered with. Rumor has it that the underbelly of London was literally riddled with a crisscrossing network of stable and unstable tunnels and no one really knew how far down they went. It generally wasn’t considered safe to be down there for any reason let alone rescuing a friend. So many things could be lurking there in the darkness.

Merlin smirked when people brought their torches and he just spoke a word and a fluttery ball of silver light floated above their heads.

“Well, now you’re just showing off.” Arthur smirked in his ear and winked at him.

Lance led the way with a few other policemen, trusted members of his team who didn’t ask any questions about why on earth civilians were accompanying them. Lance had already explained to them about it being part of the Merlin Emrys case and they had been sworn to secrecy for the moment. If they had any commentary about floating balls of light they kept it to themselves.

 _“Emrys…”_ A whisper carried through the tunnels from behind them.

Morgana clutched Merlin’s arm. “Did you hear that?” She asked Merlin.

“Hear what?” Leon looked at her.

“Yes.” Merlin nodded at her. “It’s Cedric. I’ll deal with him. You go with Leon and Lance. Keep his way clear to Gwen, Leon’s needed there more than me anyway. Arthur…”

“If you think for one minute I’m not going with you, you’re a complete idiot.” Arthur was adamant.

Merlin gave an exasperated noise. “You have no defense against magic, Arthur. You’ll just be in the way!”

“I don’t care. I’m not letting you go after him alone.” Arthur shook his head stubbornly.

There wasn’t anything that he could argue against but he was going to lose Arthur the first chance he had.

“Do you know how to use a gun, Arthur?” Lance pulled him back while Merlin stalked off.

“Yeah, my father made us both learn.” Arthur whispered.

Lance reached down and pulled one of his guns out of a side pocket in his trousers. “Just in case and only in defense. Go.”

Arthur took the gun gratefully and moved off after Merlin. It was up to them to deal with Cedric and he’d be damned if he let Merlin do it on his own.

***

They separated from Lance, Morgana and Leon and though Arthur was happy to be armed he was still feeling somewhat self-conscious. He was literally walking behind the most powerful sorcerer the world had ever known armed with a … gun. He would have preferred a sword but a gun was good enough.

He had a strong sense of deja-vu as he followed Merlin. In the past it had always been him leading the way and Merlin following behind him. The subtle uses of magic hidden. This time Merlin was not hiding the magic in the slightest. He was using it to illuminate the way and seek out the man that was luring him down this tunnel.

“If Cedric is reincarnated it is unlikely that he is the thief and more likely that he is the sorcerer who took him over.” Merlin noted. “Or some version of him.” Rats scuttled away from the magical light. The tunnels under the hotel were littered with rubbish and graffiti. “I stayed down in these tunnels for a long while.” Many had been used during the Blitz. “Not these specific ones but others in London. Those were years I didn’t want to see anyone. Sometimes I just existed as an animal, waiting for the time when you’d be able to come back. A sign. Something.”

Arthur tried to imagine Merlin hiding out in the tunnels, cold and lonely. It didn’t sit well with him and made his stomach tie up in knots at the idea. “I would have been here if I could have been, Merlin.”  


“I know.” Merlin didn’t look back at him, he continued walking forward. He seemed a world away from the youthfulness of his features just then.

“Emrys.” A voice came from down the tunnel. “We meet again at last.” A figure stood at the end of the tunnel, his hands wrapped around a silvery rope.

“Cedric.” Merlin’s lips curled.

The man had not changed much and Merlin still couldn’t stand him.

“Wrong.”

“Sigan.”

“Correct.” The thin man snaps the rope to a thin line. “I see you brought your King, convenient.” He sneered as he referred to Arthur.

“Why are you working with Cenred?” Merlin held Arthur back behind him and glared at Cedric.

“The man’s a besotted fool, easily used.” Cedric snickered. “Especially when we told him you could release the seal on Morgause’s tomb and allow your spell to work on her. He had the resources I needed.”

“You?”

“Surely you don’t think someone like Cenred could plan all of this?” Cedric raised his head and clicked his tongue. He noticed Arthur behind Merlin and his lips curled. He spoke a word which Merlin countered easily.

“You’re borrowing magic from my paintings. You don’t have a channel otherwise. You’ve got something in that warehouse channeling it, but I don’t need a channel.” Merlin seethed as he ranted at Cedric.

“Correct again.” Cedric grinned. He raised his hands and the rope animated. He flung another spell at Arthur to distract Merlin.

Merlin frowned as he recognized that rope. It was the very one that Cenred had tried to bind him with all those years ago and the same kind of rope that had bound him in the past. He stepped back and countered the spell aimed at Arthur. Merlin clearly had his hands full dealing with both protecting Arthur from Cedric and a cold fear of the rope coming at him. It dredged up one of the worst memories of his life, of feeling so helpless when the creatures were coming for him. He felt almost paralyzed with fear and realized that was exactly what Cedric was hoping for. And that was when Arthur took action, aimed his gun at Cedric and fired.

Cedric had been caught unawares and Arthur was an excellent shot, right between the eyes. He dropped like a stone and so did the rope. When Merlin found his voice he whirled on Arthur. “I told you to stay back!” He shouted.

“Is he dead?” Arthur stuttered as he lowered the gun. He was shaking a little. He’d never taken a life in this incarnation. It chilled his blood and made him a little sick. “I….”  
Merlin went over to the body and nudged it with his foot. “He’s dead.” Merlin nodded, he wasn’t too concerned about Cedric, though he was more concerned about Arthur’s expression. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah.” Arthur shuddered. “What is that thing?” He indicated the rope.

“It binds magic users. Happened to me once a long time ago. I almost died.” Merlin shrugged. “Morgause used it on me when I caught her with Morgana. I think I froze.”

Arthur exhaled and sheathed his gun. His fingers trembled. Merlin took them gently in his hands. “You saved me, Arthur.” He reassured him gently. “Hey, it’s okay.” He look concerned when Arthur didn’t react right away. “Arthur?”

“I…” Arthur shivered again and let Merlin hold him. “He’s really dead.”

Merlin kissed him and held him for as long as they had time to. This was another thing they’d have to talk about later. He drew his fingers through Arthur’s hair. “Thank you. Now let’s get Gwen.”

***

When they finally met up with the others they saw that Lance and Morgana had taken out the guards around Gwen and Leon was carefully trying to disarm the bomb.

“Merlin!” Morgana gave him worried look as she held Gwen’s hand. “Was it Sigan?”

“Yeah, he’s dead. He was going to bind me.” Merlin knew to give Leon space and stepped back. Lance was staring at the woman on the ground.

“She can’t die.” Lance looked pained at Merlin.

“Leon is really good.” Arthur reassured him. He’d apparently found his courage after killing Cedric.

Gwen gazed up at Morgana in confusion and a little bit of fear. “It is you, isn’t it?” She rasped while Leon stripped as much c4 as he could from the bomb while he worked.

“It’s me Gwen, and I don’t know…. I don’t know how to tell you how sorry…” Morgana sniffled.

“Hush.” Gwen shook her head. “Later.” She looked at Merlin and Arthur in surprise and gave them as much of a smile as she could under the circumstances. “I S-suppose there’s a lot to talk about, later.” She gazed at Lance.

“Don’t move.” Leon ordered her. “Morgana, I’d really appreciate it if you stepped away.”

“No.” Morgana shook her head fiercely. “I will not abandon her this time!”

Leon wiped sweat from his brow and carefully disarmed the bomb. Within moments, Gwen was free and everyone breathed sighs of extreme relief.

They all stood together. Former Queen, Troubled Sorcerers, Former King, Lovers, friends and comrades. All together and oddly bound to each other’s fates. What was missing was Gwaine and Percival, they had gone on to the Cathedral to distract Cenred.  
  
“Alright.” It was Gwen who broke the silence that was crashing down on them all. Lance’s arm looped around her shoulders and her hand clasped in Morgana’s as she faced the group. “I remember too.” She looked over at Merlin apologetically. “I’m sorry for what I said in the park.”

“Its fine, you weren’t to know.” Merlin mumbled.

“I don’t know what you did, Merlin.” Gwen said carefully. “I don’t know the whole story or how we are all here, but we are and clearly we are meant to be. So the past? It stays there. What matters is the here and now. We have a second chance. Let’s not bugger this one up too.” Every inch the Queen she was in the past she gave them all a look which meant that they’d best fall in line.

“Now.” She gestured forward, “It’s time to deal with Cenred.”

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic and Mayhem
> 
> I thought i could make it just one more chapter but I have a couple things left to do and it will require two more.
> 
> This chapter was very difficult to write I don't do all that well with combat. Previously I had forgotten what I had intended for this fic and I remembered.:)

Gwaine and Percival had been busy. They had been casing the Cathedral to try and figure out what the opposition was and it was pretty stiff. Cenred had some serious manpower waiting for Merlin and Gwaine wasn’t surprised, the man had money and resources. They relayed all the information to Lance and the rest of the team as they were sorting who goes where. It was like old times, Gwaine remembered a little more and he enjoyed the danger as well as the old camaraderie with Percival. Every so often he’d catch Percy looking at him with a wistful expression and he’d try and smile or wink. It would take him some time to get over it, Gwaine knew that and accepted it. As they waited for the others, Gwaine leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“What was that for?” Percival eyed him.

“Just want you to be careful, big guy.” Gwaine laid a hand on his chest.  
  
“I’m always careful.” Percival snorted, “You’re the reckless one, remember?” He covered Gwaine’s hand with his. “Always keeping me on my toes.”

“Let’s just promise to do what we do best, then?”

“Yeah.” Percy chuckled, he’d lost some of the hostility from before.

Gwaine relaxed a little. They’d be fine.

***

“So we know there’s a conduit in the warehouse channeling power from my paintings.” Merlin told the group. “Percival and Gwaine have just told us about the reception party waiting for us at the Cathedral and I imagine Cenred has a plan B. We are going to need to split into teams again and cut off their magic supply. Then I can deal with them.”

Arthur leaned back against the van and listened to Merlin speak. It was strange as he was usually the one talking plans. He took the opportunity to gage everyone’s general demeanor because that way he didn’t have to focus on the shit that was running through his head. He wasn’t okay with killing a man as he thought he’d be. As the King he’d killed plenty but here, never and he felt like he was walking around with exposed nerves and he had no idea how to manage that. The only thing he could think of doing was just focus on Merlin’s voice.

“Morgana, you will need to do it. You have the power.” Merlin turned to her. “Can I count on you? We’ll need to send two people with you.”

Morgana looked startled as she was given such a task. “Me? My magic is small compared to yours Merlin.”

“It will be enough.” Merlin assured her gently. “Just trust in yourself, you can do it.”

Gwen stepped up, “I’ll go with her.” She smiled at her once-friend tightly. It was difficult to ignore the past but she would do it.

“Me too.” Lance nodded.

Leon would not leave Arthur and looked between the two of them. “I…” He met Merlin’s eyes just then and there was something there that caused his stomach to knot. Merlin was expecting him to step up. Morgana was obviously not as sure of her powers as Merlin was and he was looking directly at Leon as if he could make a difference. He looked over towards Morgana. Gwen had reached over to hold her hand bravely and the witch’s eyes were cast downward. She looked small and frightened. He remembered a long time ago just then when he had once comforted her after the onslaught of a terrible storm, centuries ago before the darkness claimed her. She used to turn to him during her rows with Uther. “Morgana.” He cleared her his throat. “Merlin is right. I know you can do this.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Ever the knight he looked over towards Arthur, “Arthur, with your permission?”

Arthur nodded wordlessly although he really didn’t need to.

Leon strode over and took Morgana’s free hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. “I believe in you. You can do this.”

“Leon…” Morgana’s voice hitched slightly as she raised her eyes to his and he took that opportunity to kiss her properly for the first time. He’d never dared to in the past. She smiled at him and linked her fingers with his. “I’ll do it, Merlin.” She said with determination.

***

Once Morgana, Lance and Gwen departed. Merlin turned to the next phase of the plan but not before he cast a glance over at Arthur. He waved off the others and approached Arthur in concern.

Arthur’s arms were crossed over his chest tightly as if he was hugging himself and his eyes were closed. He was murmuring something under his breath and his eyes were squeezed shut. “ _I’m Arthur James Penn. I’m the VP of the financial department at the Penn Realty. I’m a 28 years old bisexual male and my favorite sport is footie. I have never been married or had a steady relationship. Today is the 5 th of July, 2015.” _He kept repeating it until Merlin put a hand on his forearm.

“Arthur?”

Arthur’s eyes shot open and he started.

“Are you alright?” Merlin question gently as he rubbed the man’s forearm.

“No.” Arthur exhaled and shook his head.

“What was that about? What you were saying?”

“It’s just, um.” Arthur shook his head and avoided Merlin’s eyes. “I killed a man, Merlin. I did. Me. Arthur Penn and I don’t want to lose sight of that. It matters.”

“Of course it matters.” Merlin kissed him quickly and fiercely. “And I’ve never killed anyone in this life either, Arthur. We do what we need to do. We don’t have a choice. We can’t let them get what they want and we’re the only people who can stop them. All life is special, Arthur and it should never feel right taking it but we do what we have to and I know.” He put a hand on Arthur’s heart. “That as long as it hurts inside and we don’t _take pleasure_ in it we’re still ourselves. We’re still us. You only ever killed when you had to, Arthur. I remember. When your hand was forced, or your father ordered it. You killed a man to save me today, and I know the man I love couldn’t have done any less. Arthur James Penn. Yes, him. That man, _you._ ” He kept hold of Arthur’s shirt until the man finally looked at him at last. “The man who wouldn’t give up on me even when he had no idea what he was feeling or remembering? That man who spent twenty eight years living a nightmare with a past life. He didn’t give up.” Merlin looked at him with all the love he could show, centuries of waiting, needing, wanting. “I love you, Arthur James Penn for being you, and for this.” He brandished the ring.

Arthur captured his face with both hands and kissed him.

“Now let’s do this.” Merlin grinned at him.

***

The warehouse had already been cleared out by Lance’s men by the time Gwen, Morgana and Lance got there but they had left the interior alone since they did not know what to do with what they found inside. In the very center of the warehouse was a set of crystals, life-sized and arranged much like a henge. The largest one glowed as the trio arrived. All the crystal’s pulsed every now and then as they channeled the magic from Merlin’s street art.

“There is dark magic here.” Morgana whispered cautiously.

Gwen put her hand on her once-friend’s shoulder. “I’m with you, Morgana. You can fight this.”

Lance had his gun out and nodded his own support.

The crystal shimmered and Morgana gasped at the hazy image therein.

“Sister.” Morgause voice sounded like it was coming from far away. “I’d hoped you’d come.”

***

Cenred had been waiting for the chance to capture Merlin and of course he had a plan b. As long as they had access to magic they could carry it out and he and Edwin had been waiting for this opportunity for a long time. He paced angrily. “I want to kill Arthur.” He told Edwin hotly. “I want to kill him with my own two hands.”

“Patience, you’ll get your chance.” Edwin reminded him. Edwin really had been the brains of the operation. It was he who located the crystals. He who found the rope and artifact they would use to control Merlin. It was he who saw the power in the street art and knew they were painted by Merlin. “Whoever controls Emrys controls the world, Cenred.”

“That’s King Cenred to you.”

Edwin simply rolled his eyes as the man had shown no ability to change since Edwin found him. He was still the impetuous upstart. Still easily ruled by his balls. Today Edwin would finally get his revenge. He had begun this endeavor when he was still a young child and remembered his past and tonight. Tonight he would witness the fruits of his labor.

***

It was surreal the way the group started forward on either side of Merlin. He never thought he’d ever have this chance again. It had rained recently and puddles were in the ground. The air was thick with moisture and a feeling of dread caught in his heart. He was going into battle with his friends, friends who hadn’t fought such things in centuries. At one side he had Arthur and Leon, the other he had Gwaine and Percival. As backup, Lance’s had left his trusted team members. They were as ready as they would ever be and he’d woven a spell of protection around them.

“Merlin.” Edwin saw the man coming at the head of the group and stepped out from the doors to the cathedral. He grinned with a sort of manic smile, spoke one word and then all hell broke loose.

***

It was too chaotic. Too many shots firing, too much punching and kicking and too many times was he flown off his feet. He wasn’t even remotely prepared to be in this kind of thing. Gwaine and Percival were hold their own and Leon was trying to keep people off his back and Arthur was trying to keep people off of Merlin while he struggled against Edwin. Arthur wasn’t sure what was happening and thought for certain that Merlin was fully capable of taking on the wanker. What was going on at the warehouse? Hadn’t Morgana been able to sever the conduit yet? He punched the hell out of another minion because he was better at hand to hand than with guns. Unfortunately just then he got cut off from Merlin. “Merlin!” He yelled from his position on the ground. He’d skidded into a puddle and his hair had been drenched with mud and water. “Merlin!!!”

Merlin was too distracted with his own situation to see what was happening around him.

He pulled it clear of his eyes and frantically searched. He saw some lights off to the side where Merlin was trading magical attacks with Edwin. Then he saw Cenred at the doors. He wanted to pull himself up but a voice stopped him. “Arthur…”

He looked around wildly, finding it difficult to believe but he recognized that voice.

“Down here, Arthur.”

He blinked down at the ground and there was a rippling puddle right next to him. It wasn’t ‘empty’ and he gaped at it. It seemed to go on forever and there was a face within, a face he knew.

“Freya?” He rasped as he saw his housekeeper.

“More or less.” Freya smiled widely but with some rebuke. “You knew me many years ago when you were still Prince Arthur and you must trust me now for Merlin’s sake. I’ve been watching you both, waiting for the right moment. Now…pull, Arthur. Pull as if your whole life depended on it.”

His eyes widened as she offered him Excalibur’s hilt and his fingers quickly closed around the blade. At this point he would question nothing, his shoulder muscles bulged as he braced his feet in the mud and pulled.

***

“I’ll not be drawn in by you again.” Morgana prowled around the crystals and started to chant her spell.

“Morgana you must listen to me! You have no chance. Edwin has an artifact that he will use to control Emrys. Think about it sister, if we can control Emrys we can control the world. Let him release me and we will rule together!”

***

Cenred watched as Edwin activated the bracelet just as Merlin had expended a powerful spell and it backfired against the sorcerer. Merlin skidded back on the pavement, groaning in pain. “You have him!” Cenred rushed forward in glee and grabbed Merlin’s forearm. He roughly dragged him to his feet and shook him angrily. “You little bastard! I've been waiting a long time for this!”

Merlin could only react with his own physical strength but it wasn’t enough against someone like Cenred. Thankfully there was a man named Percival and he jumped in to start pummeling Cenred, with Leon’s help. Edwin grinned as Merlin tried to attack him and realized he couldn’t and something inside him was forcing him to direct a spell at the two attacking Cenred. He drew his fingers around the braclet and channeled Merlin’s own magic.

“Percy, Leon!” Merlin could only croak out a warning so they could jump to cover, as he was wielding his spell Gwaine came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. “Sorry Merlin.” He apologized and knocked out his friend with one blow. Merlin fell to the ground like a stone.

***

As Gwaine hauled Merlin up over his shoulder he stared at Arthur who stalked up to Edwin with Excalibur in his hands. He kept walking forward and Edwin kept throwing spells. Arthur kept blocking them with Excalibur.

“How…..How!” Edwin cried, eyes desperate and crazed.

***

Back at the warehouse the crystal holding Morgause began to crack and there was a hiss coming out of it. “Take cover!” Lance pushed Gwen out of the way and defended Morgana as magical tendrils tried to grasp on to her.

***

Percival stepped back to let Leon take care of Cenred while the man cursed Arthur and made an attempt to attack him. That was a brutal fist fight but Leon prevailed.

With one sweeping motion, Arthur drew his sword down and sliced off Edwin’s arm at the bracelet. There was a great rolling of thunder and lightning in the sky and everyone was blown off their feet from the force of that blow. Edwin was left to clutch and sob his severed arm while blood poured from the wound.

***

Back in the warehouse, the crystal shattered around them and began to implode in on itself when the magic was released. Lance and Gwen kept a hold of Morgana so she wouldn’t get drawn inside.

***

Arthur stood with Excalibur held to Edwin’s throat. The blood from Edwin’s arm had spattered over his clothing and he was bruised and battered by the combat but he was as tall and regal as he ever was. “It’s over.” He told Edwin. 

Edwin cowered and let someone bind his wound.

It really was.

Gwaine carried Merlin over to where Arthur was standing. “So, you pulled a sword out of thin air.” He gave Arthur Penn an incredulous look.

“Water actually.” Arthur let Leon put the handcuffs on Edwin and Cenred as he stepped back. He checked out Merlin who was still unconscious. “Thanks, he’d never have recovered if Edwin had been able to make him kill Percy and Leon. You got him?” He kissed Merlin’s forehead gently.

“Yeah.”

Arthur’s cellphone chirped and he held Excalibur with his other hand. “Hey.”

“Arthur?” It was Lance. “It’s done.”  
  
“Everyone okay?”

“Yeah. More or less is Leon there?”

“Yeah.”

“We have to get Morgana to the hospital, she’s unconscious.”

“I’ll meet you there, we need to do the same with Merlin, so is he.” Arthur was began to worry when he heard that both of them were out of it. The other problem was how were they going to explain all of this? He had no idea.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided that there was just one more chapter. :) I have written all that I wanted to on this fic. If anyone wants any more info I may write an epilogue later. :) Just let me know. Thanks for following me through on this one. It was tough but fun to write!

_The next day._

Arthur walked into Merlin’s hospital room and plopped down on a stool. He looked exhausted but he’d brought a box of his favorite chocolates and some flowers. He plunked them down unromantically which earned him a soft chuckle from his lover.

Merlin lifted up his eyes weakly. “Hey. You look like shit. Did you sleep last night?”

“Hey yourself.” Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin’s cheek. “Feeling better today?” He deliberately ignored Merlin’s question.

“You haven’t have you?” Merlin shook his head. “Dollop-head. I’m better, yeah. They say I can be released tomorrow. Mum is ecstatic. The press is having a field day. My life is going to be hell for the next couple of weeks. How’s Morgana?”  
  
“She’s fine, she woke up earlier than you did and was released. She’s staying with Leon.” Arthur gave Merlin a gentle yet tired smile. “Okay, you’re right I haven’t slept. I keep thinking about everything that happened. Excalibur… Freya.” He admitted softly. “I’m having a bit of trouble processing that an ancient and powerful sword is hidden in the back of my closet because I can’t actually walk around with a sword these days. And Freya, you never told me about her. I saw the painting Merlin.”

“I…” Merlin bit his lip. “She was the only girl I loved and it was before I fell in love with you.” He admitted. “She died because I couldn’t heal her.”

“She said she’d been watching over me but when the service sent a made today it was a different person. The agency said there was no one named Freya with them and that a girl named Nancy had been cleaning my apartment.” Arthur shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“Freya is the guardian of Excalibur, Arthur. It would make sense that she was watching over you and waiting for me.” Merlin smiled fondly when he thought of her and Arthur couldn’t help but be a little jealous.

Arthur reached over to grasp Merlin’s hand. “It’s really over, isn’t it? I mean, what do we do now? I’m not exactly going to be a King or anything. I think the entire country has to die before I’m in line for the throne.”

“Well Once and Future King doesn’t actually have to mean this century, Arthur. The spell I cast was pretty powerful.” Merlin looked slightly worried. “We’ll grow old together in this life but we will be born again. We’ll always find each other one way or the other until it’s time for you to fulfill your destiny. Whenever that may be. I was so tired of being alone that I bound us all together. I gave up immortality for time with you.”

“Merlin…” Arthur smiled and brushed his cheek. “I can’t believe…” He pulled Merlin into his arms.

“Ow….”  
  
“Sorry.” Arthur chuckled and released him. “I was wondering if, I didn’t know if you would be with me like that.”

“Of course I would be, idiot!” Merlin snorted. “I love you.”

They kissed again and kept kissing until the doctors had to check on Merlin again.

***

Merlin’s parents were of course thrilled to have him back. So was society and Arthur was hailed as the hero who had found him, all the rest of it under wraps of course thanks to a lot of money and an in at the police department.

He was back in his studio and they had just returned from a dinner party at his parents. Morgana and Leon had seemed extremely close and they’d shared a brief moment.

_“Thank you Merlin,” Morgana had hugged him tightly. “I know you didn’t do it for me. You did it for Arthur but… I forgive you, you know, for everything back then. I know why you did it. I was … lost.” She glanced over at Leon. “You had no choice.”_

_Merlin had sniffled a little. “Did you talk with Leon?”_

_“We’re going to try. I don’t know if it will work out, but we’re going to try. It will be a long while before he really trusts me again.” She had smiled back at the ginger haired knight and Leon gave her such a smitten look that Merlin chuckled._

_“I think you’ll work up to that.”_

He gazed around at all the paintings he had done, all the love and loss he had poured into each one without remembering it all. More than fifteen hundred years later and he was surrounded by his friends again.

At the party he’d also spoken to Balinor and Hunith. They had been truly grateful to Arthur for finding Merlin and extremely grateful to Gwaine for taking care of him.

_“We know you truly love him. We knew as soon as you started painting him. But you had to remember.” Balinor spread his hands. “Fate and Destiny will always have a hand in your life, Merlin. We support anything you do and will always love you.”_

_“And I’ve known Arthur loved you since the first time he came to Ealdor. Remember I told you. He was there for you. No one else but you. I saw the way he looked at you even if you didn’t see it then and he didn’t know it then.” Hunith had hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. “Welcome home, my dear sweet boy.”_

He’d cried a little then because the past him had missed his mother so much and had never known his father. It had been hard and emotional and he was exhausted from it.

He was happy to see that Percival and Gwaine were fine but he wasn’t sure Percival would ever forgive him. That would take a lot of time.

Gwen had kept the party going when initially people had found it very difficult to talk to each other after things happened. She’d told them the past was the past and everyone just had to get over it. She and Lance seemed to be on the brink of working things out themselves.

His discussion with Gaius had been the most difficult of it all. Gaius had known where he’d gone off to, back to Ealdor to stay with his mother and had known why he could never return to Camelot. How painful it was. Gaius had explained that he’d noticed the graffiti and had known in his heart that Merlin was alive. He had organized selling the building to get the attention of Penn Realty where he knew Arthur was and Merlin’s attention. He was hoping that Arthur would remember when presented with his picture and had been right. Everything fell into place after that. Gaius had argued against not bringing you both together right away. He’d always known where Arthur was. They’d eventually begun sending the invitations hoping both siblings would come but only Morgana came.

It had been a more emotional reunion than he’d had been prepared for all things considered and he padded towards the bedroom. Arthur was already sprawled in his bed, waiting. He smiled when he saw Merlin. “Think everyone will be alright?”

“Yeah. You know I’m going to have to paint you like that.” Merlin stripped slowly while Arthur watched him.

“Just so long as the only people who see it are us.” Arthur kissed him softly once he joined him on the bed.

“I know one thing, Arthur.” Merlin said as he explored his King’s body with his hands.

“What’s that?” Arthur chuckled throatily as the sorcerer settled between Arthur’s magnificent thighs.

Merlin dragged his hands down and up said thighs and parted them wide. He kissed the top of one of Arthur’s knees and rested his chin on it while one hand found a certain hardness and began to stroke. Arthur shuddered and braced his elbows against the bed.

“We’re going to be alright.” Merlin looked up at him and smiled when he saw Arthur begin to gasp and clench his fists. “You and me. We’re going to have this life.”

“Merlin?” Arthur rasped. He lifted himself into Merlin’s teasing hand.

“Yeah?” Merlin kept working at it. He delighted in seeing sweat begin to trickle down Arthur’s forehead as his body flushed with desire.

“A man could die of old age waiting for you to properly fuck him.” Arthur ground out and –glared- at him with that look of his. The one which meant that Merlin didn’t have any choice in the mater. It was his absolute duty to get something hard and hot inside the King and give him what he needed as soon as damn possible. The only thing that would satisfy him was immediate compliance.

Merlin was only happy to oblige as filling up the Once and Future King was certainly no hardship. In fact it was a duty that he’d happily performed then and now. He licked his fingers to slick them as that look meant Arthur wasn’t going to wait for lube and careful stretching. He wanted it hard and hot and he wanted to feel the burn. He wanted to feel the next several days. He wanted Merlin. And since his long fingers were perfect for the task of stretching. He slipped them inside as he kissed Arthur.

Arthur whimpered his appreciation, “More. Come on Merlin.” His finger’s gripped Merlin’s shoulders anxiously. “Don’t hold back. I can take it.” He buried his face in Merlin’s neck and nipped him.

Merlin delayed the inevitable long enough to stretch him only a little bit more. He gathered the slick pre-cum from Arthur’s cock and coated his own. “Ready?”  


“Do I have to give you an engraved invitation?” Arthur cuffed him irritably. “NOW, Merlin.”

And Merlin was inside because one does not disobey one’s Once and Future King if they know what is good for them.

Arthur shuddered from the pain of it. “Move.”

No matter how many times they did this it would never cease to amaze Merlin how much Arthur controlled every encounter. Even though he was the one being taken, Arthur was the one who wanted what he wanted. As Merlin pounded into him he would always hear sweet words of encouragement as Arthur’s hands were all over his body, sometimes grasping his ass and pushing him.

He’d learned the angles to use to give the King the most pleasure and drive him over the edge. That same knowledge he now used for Arthur Penn to push him to the point where he was screaming for Merlin. And he could last longer than most men with a little magical help. He let Arthur ride out that orgasm and feel his cock hard and hot inside when his seed spilled the first time. The friction created from their bodies had long since had Arthur coming and Merlin just kept going, cock still hard.

Only when he felt Arthur go a little limp from exhaustion of keeping up did he begin to slow his thrusts. He would pull all the way out and then plunge back in. Most men would have settled after the first time but Arthur was never satisfied if Merlin only came once inside him. Arthur liked to revel in the feel of it. He writhed and whimpered and cried Merlin’s name.

Merlin… Merlin … Merlin….

The second time Merlin came he knew he couldn’t hold on for another round right away. He growled and cried out at the same time and his whole body shivered from the crashing impact of the second orgasm. This was the one that always made Arthur crow with triumph as he gripped Merlin.

“Mine. Your cock belongs to me, Merlin. Say it.” Arthur rasped in ear and nipped the lobe.

“Yours.” Coherency was a thing Merlin was swiftly losing control over. He carefully slid out of Arthur’s wet, abused hole and curled up against him.

“You’ll give it to me whenever I need it.”

“Yes, Arthur.” Merlin whimpered. He let Arthur kiss him and retrieved a cloth from the bedside table to clean them off so they could sleep. That part was always Arthur’s job because after a task like that, Merlin couldn’t move.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He slept in Arthur’s arms that night…and every night for the rest of their lives.

Until the next one.

**FIN**


End file.
